Sweet and Sour
by SocialAMAHCHUER
Summary: story of fears and decite, hurt and courage, does these four boys love withstand all in life that is sweet and sour? An old story COMPLETE LEMON
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS OLD, ABOUT 2 YEARS TO BE EXACT. So yeah, it may suck to you, but its my first complete story with 24 friggen chappys :D so yeah enjoy it gets better at the end.

Sweet&Sour  
Rikuxsora roxasxaxel

AN: **THIS CONTAINS KH BOYLOVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DONT READ also there are links to ALL the chapters, this is a completed story. It does contain a lemon Just So You Know**  
Chapter 1  
"known but unwanted"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There Roxas laid, hands bound painfully on the bed post, crying.He didn't want this any more, he wanted people who loved him. A tear fell across his pale cheek and was wiped away by a cold finger Roxas bright blue eyes flashed upwards to meet the kiss of the person he most hated. As her cold lips pulled away Roxas hissed,  
"your sick..."  
She slapped him hard, before getting off the bed, and onto the concrete floor of Roxas basement bedroom. She turned around rubbing her shoulders slightly. Roxas looked away as her clothes fell to the floor.She grabbed Roxas face violently forcing him to look at her.  
"You look at mommy!"  
Roxas tears overloaded his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. _How could she call herself that? A Mother?! After what shes been doing!?_  
"You are no mother of mine!"Roxas snapped in her face.  
She slapped him once more but made sure her long nails strayed behind long enough to cut him. Roxas shouted.  
"You know Mommy loves to play right Roxas?"  
Roxas knew the drill. He wanted to prevent further injury, he knew she could get much rougher, way more rougher.  
"Yes Mommy"  
"And Roxas loves to play with Mommy right?"  
"Yes..."  
"Yes what?"  
She knew the answer, she always knew..she was that twisted.  
"Yes, i love it."  
She smiled deviously down at the boy, and brought her private part up to Roxas face. Roxas cringed at the sight once more, crying more than ever._why did i decide to sleep here tonight!? im so stupid! i should of known this would happen! she always says it will never happen again! Why didnt i stay with Sora?_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sora opened his sea blues eyes, sat up from his mattress and yawned. He stared out his window, which was more of really just a hole in the wall. His spikey brown hair blew in breeze. Sora looked around for a blond haired kid, but saw no one.  
Than remebered.  
"o yeah...Roxas slept at his house..."He said out of spite. He didnt know exactly what when on in that 

house, but he knew it wasnt good if Roxas ran to him sobbing like crazy. Sora shrugged and went pulled on his school uniform. School was 2 hours from than but Sora would be hunting for breakfast.

sora walked down the market place, and stopped when someone said,  
"hey sora!"  
"Hey Regy!"  
Regy was the fruit salesman, he occasionaly gave Sora little tasks in return for food.  
"Hungry?"Regy tossed an apple into Soras hands.  
"Thanks!"He bit eagerly into the juicy apple.  
Sora walked along receiving many other heys and hellos.  
"Sora!"  
Sora turned to see Roxas running towards him. He smiled.Roxas returned the smile.  
"Hey Roxas! getting some breakfast?"  
"Nah, i had did you eat?"  
"Mmmhmm.."Sora said with a mouthful of the apple.  
Roxas laughed as they both continued to walk.  
Sora noticed something was off with him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_hes soo...cute_ thought Roxas. Roxas liked Sora...alot. Sora was so innocent and happy, even though he had no family, is poor, and lives in an old abandoned apartment. He was happy. Roxas would take Sora in, if his family weren't the way they were. They weren't really his family, well they were, but not really. Sora was his brother and he couldnt help but care for him. Roxas wasnt even sure that Sora knew what Roxas felt for him. Sora was so naive like that.  
"Hey sora, we should head for school.."  
Sora pouted and sighed.  
"i hate school!"  
"Than why do you go!"  
"Its the only thing my parents ever payed for before they..."  
"O.."  
Soras parents had passed away when he was four, sora had been going to school and living by himself since then. He hadn't known them but he still got sensitive about it.  
The reached the dreaded destination and dreamt of tomorow, and the place they were going.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet&Sour Chapter 2  
"Unexpected"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh?!" Sora jumped a little as the bell rang officially ending bringing an end to school. Roxas snickered as Sora lazily picked up his things. Sora was always full of energy but when it came to school, he just slept all day. Roxas got up and smacked the boy on the head. Sora pouted and sighed, got up and followed Roxas towards the door.  
"So!"Sora said suddenly regaining his energy,"Are we going to the mall today or not?"  
Sora loved going to the mall, it was like a teenage paradise to him, well it may sound corny, Sora was amazed seeing so many objects in one place at _once_.  
"Yea, we are"Roxas said with little enthusiasm.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing..its just...do you think i could stay with you tonight?"Roxas said slightly blushing.They had just exited the school.  
"Of course! Your mom being...?"Sora said worriedly.  
"Umm...a little yeah.."Roxas looked down in shame and hurt.  
Desperately, Sora changed the subject.  
"You hungry?"  
"Yeah..what could you go for?"  
"I dont know, we look at the food court."  
"Okay."

Few minutes later they were at the mall, walking inside, Sora looked up wide eyed with amazement. Roxas laughed to himself,_Hes like a little kid.._.  
Sora turned to Roxas still wide eyed.  
"Look at all the stuff Roxas!"  
"Yes, just like every time we come Sora.."Roxas sighed, but secretly was enjoying Soras childlike behavior. Roxas thoughts were int interrupted by a strange noise, none other than..  
"Sora!"Roxas giggled.  
"I'm really hungry Roxas!"Sora rubbed his tummy for emphasis and flashed Roxas his famous wide smile.  
"Lets go!" Grabbing Sora by the wrist, Roxas pulled Sora towards the food court.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku smiled. His best friend Axel had just fallen off his seat while attempting to grab a bite of his big mac. Riku reached for the burger and teasingly smiled and moaned as he took a bite.  
"No fair, Riku!"  
"haha! i told you to buy one! but no you had to get the chicken nuggets!"  
"But Riku! they had the hello kitty toy! and it dances!"He picked up the little toy and showed Riku.  
"Axel your so gay!"  
Axel smirked at him.  


"Well at least im not a man whore!"  
"O shutup!"  
The two laughed, until Riku cut short. He had seen a boy dragging a laughing boy towards the Mcdonalds stand. His laughing was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.  
"O well Riku, its been nice but i gotta go! Dad will kill me if i dont get my homework done!"Axels voice had been a little less well him at the end.  
"O...okay ill see you at school."  
Axel took off, leaving Riku staring at the beautiful boy.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roxas! where are you going!"The blonde boy was taking off to leave Sora alone on a Mcdonalds line.  
"Ill be right back,im going to save us seats, just order the food and bring it"  
"but Roxas..."  
He had disappeared into the crowd, Sora turned to face the back of the person in front of him._i dont like being alone..._sora hated the fact that he would go home alone everyday, except on occasion when Roxas slept over, but still he was soo lonely at times. Sora perked up from his sad mood, while he stepped over to the cash register.  
"Hi..how may i..help you..?"said a emo looking mcdonald salesperson, hating his life at the momment.  
"Umm..yes can i have a big mac and a happy meal with chicken nuggets..and umm...a Mcflurry!"  
Suddenly the man perked up to the sound of Soras voice. He had that kind of effect on people.  
"OKay ill get that for you!"  
Sora waited until the man came back with the food.  
"That will be 17.50"  
Sora eyes widened. Roxas had the money and was no where to be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
"That will be 17.50"  
Riku noticed that his subject had suddenly gone into a state of horrification.  
"o umm...well.. you see my friend...has the money..."  
"So you dont have money?"  
"He'll be back in a minute.."He was looking in ever direction.  
"Kid, you better pay for this right now or else im gonna kick you punk ass out of this mall!i hate when kids do this!"  
It had seemed this man had had enough, he was getting up ready to strike as the brunett angel stood horrified.  
"Why dont you get your mommy to pay for it?"  
Riku wanted to help, when he suddenly noticed he was already there. He had been walking there the whole entire time.  
"Hey!..sorry i took so long! how much is it?"  
The brunette turned and look up at him with wet orbs of sky blue.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet and Sour Chapter 3  
"That was Unexpected"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora looked up, teary eyed to the boy that had just saved him. He looked into his cool caribbean eyes, hidden underneath bangs of long silver. The boy was taller than Sora, was older and wore a black tank top and washed out baggy jeans, with a pair of vans. He had studded bracelets and matching chocker. Most would consider him emo, but to Sora he was more of an angel.  
Sora blushed when he realized what he had been doing...checking him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The boy Riku had saved turned around and looked into the core of his eyes, even when being hidden behind bangs. The boy was unusually small, had cinnamon spikey hair that defied gravity. He was younger than him, had somewhat girly and childlike features but still retained his boyness. he was crying, the sight broke Rikus heart.  
the boy studdered, breaking Riku out of his trance.  
"T-tha-than.." he looked down.  
"No problem,hey? whats wrong?" Riku saw tears splatter against the floor.  
Sora looked up again. O how that sight made Riku melt, _Hes so cute.._  
"N-nothing.." He began to choke up a little.  
"Come sit with me...okay?"  
The boy nodded and began to reach for the tray when Riku grabbed it before him.  
Riku lead the small boy to his table, and they both sat.  
"So whats wrong?"  
The boy looked up again with the cutest expression.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-what..he said.." Sora was ready to pounce into the boys arms and sob.  
"What do you mean.. what he said about your parents?" The boy leaned in closer with concern and worry.  
"My...parents..are...dead..."  
The boy withdrew with a sadden expression.  
"O..i'm sorry for your loss..."  
"its alright i never really did know them..."  
"what do you mean-"  
"ROXAS!"  
the boy was interrupted by his outburst as Sora ran to get his best friend, bringing him towards their table.  
"Roxas this is...?"Sora questioned the boy.  
"Riku"  
_Riku.._ sora smiled _what a perfect name..._  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  


"I'm Sora and this is Roxas"  
Roxas didn't bother to smile he just extended his hand to stuff his mouth full of french fries.  
"ROXAS!"  
"O..Sorry.."after swallowing Roxas gave his hand to Riku who shook it.  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Roxas,Riku payed for our lunch!"  
"Why?"He turned to him with a confused look.  
Sora crossed his arms and pouted.  
"Cause _you_ left without giving me money, and Riku had to save me."  
"O!"Roxas smiled"Sorry! "  
Roxas began to pull out his wallet.  
"dont worry about it, its fine."  
"Thanks Riku."Sora smiled sweetly. _well isnt a certain word just rolling off someones toung.._  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They talked and found out that Riku went to their highschool, he was 16 and lived near Sora. Roxas didnt look that happy about the situation.  
"How cool Riku!"_ i love his name.._  
"Yeah, so which house are you in?"  
"The one with the holes.."Sora blushed. His house was a mess.  
"Really? i thought that one was abandonded?"  
"Exactly, i dont have to pay rent !" The three laughed.  
"Riku, what about you where do you live?"asked Roxas. _Hmm..why is Roxas acting like this..._  
"Umm...haha..its not hard to miss...its the LightHeart Mansion"  
The two boys spit out their sodas.  
"Y-Your a LightHeart?"  
"Yea" He was exactly thrilled at his "title"  
The LightHearts were the richest people in town. They had the best of everything and got everything they ever wanted.  
"O thats cool,...Riku"Sora couldn't stop saying his name.  
Roxsa got a little more arrogant each time Sora said his name.  
"Well..It been nice talking to you Riku...But me and Sora gots to goo.."  
"O.."Sora noticed he got a little sad, _wait why am i feeling like this?_  
"See you tomorow at school?"Sora said hopefully.  
"Yea at school.."  
"Bye!"Roxas sounded impatient.  
"B-Bye" Sora shouted as he was pulled by Roxas.  
Riku laughed and Sora smiled.  
Roxas pulled harder.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached Soras house. Roxas plopped down on Soras couch. They had found it in an ally, it was in 

pretty good condition.  
_Theres something up with that Riku kid._  
"Okay, Roxas! Lets finish up that homework!" walking over to his table his dad had made. He laid out the books and withing seconds Sora was asleep. Roxas laughed and woke his friend up.  
"Sora, how exactly do you pass school?"  
"Hehe, just because i fall asleep doesn't mean i dont do good in tests"  
Roxas sighed_How does he do it?_  
Roxas forced Sora to stay awake and they finished their work. Sora fell ontop of his bed and looked out his "window" and sighed.  
"What do you think about Riku?" Sora said a tinge of pink lighting up on his cheeks but was quickly shrugged away.  
"Hes..okay."To be honest, Roxas didnt like him. There was something off about him, or was it Roxas.  
"you?"  
"Hes...cool." Sora yawned and fell asleep. Roxas watched Sora. He wanted to kiss those lips so bad. He wanted Sora to be his and no one elses, and for him to love him. Roxas ran up to Soras bed about to grab his face into a deep passionate kiss, but stopped himself as his cell phone rang.  
It read"Evil Whore" uhh oh him _mom_  
"Roxas, hunnie you have to be home tonight! i need you to "cook"."  
_Yeah cook.._ Roxas didnt want to go but he knew it would make it worse for himself.  
He sighed"Im..coming.."  
Roxas decided not to wake Sora and left him a note. he walked out the door.

Roxas walked into his home, to see his two brother Hayner and Stefen making out as usual. His family were sex freaked homos. Mother had originally used The two boys, until she discovered their secret, and ofcourse she forced them to let her join in, but after that she didnt want to break their special "bond".  
"Roxas...im in the kitchen.."  
Roxas began to tear as he walked into the kitchen, filled with little perverted toys. his mother in only a cooking apron and high heels, holding an apple up to her blood red lips.She slammed the apple down and said,  
"Time to Cook..."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet and Sour Chapter 4  
"Hurt and Happines"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas cringed as his mother steped towards him. she slipped off his clothes tossing them aside. He was left in his boxers. She bound his hands behind his back and blindfolded him. She lead Roxas to a chair, pushing him to sit down.  
"Were going to play a game, a Tasting Game..."  
Roxas gulped_o no_  
"Your going to taste something i give you and tell me what it is.. if you geuss right, you win a prize, if not you have to do whatever i tell you."  
A tear fell against Roxas cheek. She licked it off, and tasted the saltiness off it.  
She knelt down, and whispered,"I love how your tears taste..."  
She knew what she was doing and she enjoyed every sick minute of it.  
She sat on Roxas, facing towards him, wrapping her legs around her sons body. She laid a rough cold kiss on him, forcing her toung into his mouth. Roxas cringed and pulled backward, but she just pulled him back in. He cried more, and she realeased his mouth and sucked on his tears.  
"First, what is this.."She brought something up to his mouth, he didnt open.  
"Roxas... naughty naughty boy... why dont you want to play with mommy?"  
He kept silent.  
"Tsk Tsk Roxas... i said dont you WANT TO PLAY?" She shoved whatever it was into his mouth, it was...a...o god..  
"What is it sweety?" She hissed smiling.  
She pulled it out.  
"Your vibrator..."He teared.  
"Used or new?"  
He gulped.."Used?" She was usually that sick..  
"Oo sorry hunny its new...now you have to do something i want..."  
Roxas chocked on his fear. Suddenly Roxas could see..  
She looked into her sons eyes...  
"I want you in me..now.."His eyes widended. They had never actually done it.. it was more of just her pleasuring herself or Roxas doing it for her with his mouth or fingers.. but never that far...  
"now..."  
Roxas watched in horror as his mother laid him on the floor and slipped his boxers off. She slipped off her apron reavealing her victoria secret underwear set.  
She brought her boobs up to Roxas face and undid the bra, making her boobs spring up in Roxas face. "Suck them'' Roxas did as he was ordered and sucked on her nipples. "O yeah! thats right...Suck them roxas! Oooo Your my little baby boy...suck the milk out ...ooo.." Roxas teared some more. She pulled them out of his mouth.  
"Arn't you having..FUN?" She slapped him across the face.  


"Yes mommy..."  
"Maybe you need some enjoyment too..."  
She rolled down to Roxas unexcited area.  
"Oooo..this doesnt turn you on at all ?"_why would it your my mom!_ he bit his lip and cried even more.  
"Ill fix that"  
She put her sons shaft into her mouth and sucked till at least Roxas was slightly aroused. He had pushed himself not to enjoy this sick twisted game.  
"Now my turn..." She slipped a condom ontop her son."We dont want any messes...though its more better without this stupid rubber.." She smirked easily and moaned and she pushed herself into Roxas. "Oooo...mommy likes this game.."  
She began to pump..."Ahhh...yes...O yes..." She pumped and pumped... Roxas tried not be pleasured... but it was so hard... _just think about sora.._  
"ahhh..."Roxas finally moaned...  
"Thats it Roxas.. enjoy it..."  
"Ahh..S-So" Roxas stoped himself from saying that.  
"So.. what?"  
Roxas thought of something that was sick and twisted and so wrong that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But before he knew what he was doing he said it.. not from him mother but from sora..  
"So..good..."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet and Sour Chapter 5  
"Shy and Sweet"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora woke up at his usual time. He sat up on the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
He heard something a cripple, and found a note.  
"Roxas..."  
He had left a note saying he had to go home and that he would see him at school.  
"Hmm..whatever.." Sora shrugged it off and got up. "Why am i still in my uniform?..i must have fell asleep" he chuckled to himself. Sora walked towards his closet to pull out a fresh uniform. He was poor but wasnt dirty.  
Than he heard something walk towards him and lay their hands on his shoulders. He screamed.  
"Ahhhh!!" Sora turned around and saw that it was Riku and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Riku! you scared me!" Riku blushed at Sora notion. Sora was shorter and was hugging close to a particular region.  
"Oh Sorry Sora!"  
Sora let go and blushed after realizing what he had done._wait why am i blushing?_  
"Why are you here anyway?" Sora looked up at him with wondering eyes.  
Riku could have molested him right there.  
"Umm..well...i thought we could..walk to school together...?" Riku looked away and blushed.  
Sora blushed as well_again? a blush..whats going on?_  
"Sure, Riku!" He had said that a little too excitedly.  
Riku jumped up at the answer.  
"Okay we should get going, change first and lets go"  
"I am changed.."  
Sora was wearing a huge white button down shirt, buttoned all the way, and huge plaid blue baggy pants.  
"Haha you look like a hobo!"  
Sora looked in the mirror and laughed as well he did look like a hobo, while on the other hand, Riku wore tight plaid blue pants, along with a little bit too tight white short sleeved shirt buttoned halfway, with a blue tank top showing underneath. He wore black eyeliner that made his eyes really pop. _He looks...sexy..._ Sora shook in horror at his thought.  
"Ill help you.. here were this, umm...this...and this..." Riku threw Soras clothes left and right. Sora began to change and Riku blushed and turned around.  
Sora blushed also but thought nothing of it.  
When he was done, he looked at himself and was shocked at his transformation.  
He wore tight but loose plaid blue pants along with a little big white shirt left unbuttoned, with a tight white shirt that had some designs.  
"wow i look..."  
"...beautiful.."riku mumbled luckily sora didnt hear.  
"Thanks Riku!" Sora gave him a smile. Riku smiled back. "Come on lets go!"  
Sora grabbed onto Rikus hand and lead him outside.  


He could get used to that...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet and Sour Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Roxas woke up,"O no! Sora!" Roxas got up and realized he was in the kitchen? "What the...o no..." Horrible memories came to him as he remembered what had happened and his little outburst. "O god..." Roxas ran down the stairs to his basement room and stuffed his grey duffel bag, "Im never coming back!"Tears rolled down his cheeks. Roxas finished packing and pushed the bag through his tiny window than he pulled himself out. He fell onto the grass, fresh with morning dew, picked up his duffel bag and ran, crying. He stumbled a little, and fell. Tears rolling down harder as he cried out in pain. He pulled himself up and continued to run.  
"Sora! he will know what to do!"

He ran to his best friends house, only to find Sora and Riku _holding hands_  
The boy noticed his best friend sobbing and cried out to him.  
"Roxas!"  
Roxas cried even more and collapsed on the ground. He loved Sora...how could this Riku guy take that from him? the only person that ever cared for him!  
"Roxas whats wrong?"Sora was worried for his friend.  
Roxas looked up to Sora.  
"Whats wrong Sora?"He got up,"You wanna know whats wrong! I ran to you! everytime! everytime she did this to me!"He grabbed Sora shoulders."You dont know what she does! no one knows!She-Sh-She.."  
"Roxas what wrong!" Riku stood quietly in disbelief at what was happening.  
"I RAN TO YOU! ONLY YOU SORA CAUSE YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES! I THOUGHT YOU CARED BUT YOU DONT!" Roxas ran off.  
"ROXAS! What do you mean!"  
Roxas stopped and turned around.  
"Sora...I love you..."  
Soras perfect blue eyes widended.  
Roxas ran faster and faster, while Sora just stood shocked.  
Riku finally spoke"Sora..."  
But before he could say anymore Sora turned around and wrapped his arms around Riku. He didnt know what to do.  
_Can boys love eachother? isnt it only girls and boys? I love Roxas, but not like that, more like a brother to brother love..._ Sora was so confused.

Roxas finally reached his destination, the docks. He always came there after one of his breakdowns. He walked and sat at the edge and sobbed. _Maybe i deserve to be raped by my own mother.. no one will ever love me.. how could i tell that to Sora? He doesnt even know what true love is... im worthless_  
Roxas brought his hands to his eyes and sobbed. _Thats stupid Riku.. Sora might not know it but he will probably fall in love with him.. and ill be alone forever..._  


"Hello?"  
Roxas looked up into two emerald eyes.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet and Sour Chapter 7  
"Ice Cream Makes Everything Better"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel walked towards the dock. He had seen a blonde boy run there and sitting. He seemed like he was crying. This wasn't like Axel he usually didn't care about other people than his friends. The boy had his hands cradled up to his eyes sobbing.  
"Hello?" Axel finally said after observing the boy for a few seconds.  
The boy cocked his head up to meet Axels eyes. _A perfect shade of blue..._  
But there was hurt mixed into those eyes.  
"W-What do you want?"The boy chocked. His blond locks flowing in the wind.  
"Whats wrong - you seem upset.." Thanks captain obvious...  
"Nothing...w-why would y-you care...no one cares about me...not even Sora..."  
Sora? Where had he heard that name before..o his best friend Riku had told him about the boy.  
"Offcourse people care about you"Axel finally sat down next to the boy"Now tell me what wrong..."  
The boy looked into the waves for a second than spoke,  
"I have some...family issues..."  
"Tell me about it..."Axel sounded caring.  
"My..M-Mom..."Whatever the boy was saying must have been hard to say...  
"S-she...r-ra" He cut himself off with another sob. Axel put a comforting arm around the boys shoulders.  
"What does she do?.."Axel wasn't at all prepared for what he was about to hear.  
"she rapes me..." The boy quickly shifted his position so he could burry his face into Axel and sob.  
Axel hugged him...he wanted to make his hurt go away..  
"O my god..."  
"I-I ran away..."  
"Do you have a place to stay?"  
The boy finally looked up at him, breaking the embrace, and shook his head.  
"Come you can stay with me."Axel got up and reached his hand to him, he greatfully took it.  
"Lets go get some ice cream..ice cream makes everything better!"  
The boy laughed. His laugh was so beautiful..Axel smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
At the ice cream shop..  
They had both purchased their ice cream and sat down, Roxas didn't eat his ice cream as the boy across from him was licking the treat up and down. Roxas watched the movement of his tung..up and down..  
"Its melting.." Roxas was shook of his trance.  
"O.." Roxas began to eat the treat..until he realized it was his favorite he devoured it quickly.  
The boy laughed. Roxas smiled.  
"Im Roxas."  
The boy was covered in blue gooey ice cream...once he slurped it up he said,  
"Im Axel" Axel..it was a perfect name, with his fiery red hair, spiked up in all directions..the black 

eyeliner circling around his emerald eyes..the two lower tattoos just underneath.  
"Axel.."said Roxas testing out the name,"Thank you."  
"For what?" Axel said in a non carrying tone.  
"For everything.."  
"Dont even worry about it..."  
"Did your really mean it when you said i could stay with you?"Axel looked suprised at the fact he didn't believe him.  
"Of course, im not a liar you know.."He pouted. It wasn't as cute as Soras but it was still cute.Roxas laughed.  
"Well Roxas..we should get going get your bags.. Were going...home."  
_home_ Roxas smiled as he got up_finally im going home..._

"So you told him you love him?"He looked disapointed."well do you?"  
"I'm not sure i really loved him..maybe just liked..." The words snapped Axels face back into happy mode.  
"Well what are you going to do?"  
"Well first off i don't think he even knows what being gay is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"But Riku, he said...he loved me!"  
Riku had brought the shocked Sora to his mansion. Sora had plopped himself upside down on Rikus bed, Riku wanted to jump him..he was sooo...beautiful. Sora turned himself over.  
"Riku...can two boys even do that?"  
"Do what?" _Sora doesnt know what being gay is?_  
"...Love?" Sora had turned a deep pink.  
Riku laughed_he really doesnt know.._Riku went and sat next to him, and Sora sat up to meet Rikus eyes with wonder.  
"See Sora..Roxas is gay.."  
Sora leaned in closer to get a better understanding.  
"Gay?"  
Riku was getting flustered Sora was a little too close to his face.  
"You see being gay is when two guys do what a boyfriend and girlfriend do"  
"Riku i dont understand..how can two boys love eachother?"  
Sora had leaned in closer.He was so naive.  
"They just do, Sora.."  
Sora julted back just in time, Riku was about to show him what he had been talking about.  
"But i dont love Roxas..."  
Riku was relieved, he had only known the boy for two days and he wanted no one to have him, no one to lay a hand on him.  


"You dont have too..Roxas will move on.."  
"But will we still be friends?" Sora gave Riku a shocked look.  
"Yes,off course, you seem like hes all hes got"  
"His mom is horrible..i knew she did horrible things to Roxas but raping him...that horrible..."  
"Yea...listen Sora you should get to school.  
Sora looked upset.  
"You need to go.."  
"But Riku..."Sora looked down and blushed,"I'd rather be here with you"  
Riku smiled at how Soras sentence had gone. Did he like him?  
"oh Sora..you can stay then..."  
Sora suddenly perked up and jumped on Riku hugging him, making them both fall on the bed. Sora let go and rolled over to the side.  
"But how do i know im not Gray?"  
"First off Sora its Gay not Gray, and i dont know how you would know, i was born gay"  
"Your gay Riku? can you help me?"  
Riku blushed at how well Sora took it and smiled.  
"Sure... well uhh have you ever felt the same way for a guy as you have for a girl? or get butterflies and what not?"  
"Umm..."Sora blushed and turned away."No.."  
"Well Sora if you have any problems you know you can always talk to me."  
Sora turned back to Riku and hugged him tightly.  
"Your the best Riku.."  
Riku hugged back harder.  
They played video games, which Riku won every time, and watched T.V and talked till it had gotten late, Riku walked Sora to his "house"  
"Bye Riku!"  
"Bye Sora!"Riku watched as the beautiful brunett disappeared into the house, alone.  
The thing was Sora wasn't really alone.  
"RIKU!!"Riku heard the cry and ran up the stairs into Soras room. He had been pinned to the wall with a man trying to undo his pants.  
"GET OFF HIM!" Riku punched the man sending him falling to the floor. Sora crawled up into a corner and watched in fear as Riku pounded the man.  
"GET OUT!" The man ran out the door and would never be seen again. Riku turned to Sora who had no shirt on and was crying silently.  
"Sora! are you okay?"  
Sora nodded and grabbed onto Rikus neck. Riku picked him up, Sora wrapped his legs around Rikus waist.  
"You can come spend the night with me.."  
Sora nodded into Rikus shoulder. Riku carried him into his room and laid him down on the bed. "Thank you Riku..I was so scared, he could of ..."  
"Shhh... your fine now. Try and get to sleep."  
Sora nodded and crawled underneath the covers. Sora thought and thought for a while, than whispered 

before going to sleep.  
"I get butterflies for you..Riku..."


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet and Sour Chapter 8  
"Sweet Dreams"

AHHHHHHH!"The little brunette boy jumped up from the bed. It was thundering, and Sora hated thunder more than anything. Sora wimpered, and brought the blue gray covers up to his face. He had spent the night at Rikus after being almost raped. Lighting struck once more, causing Sora to jump. He looked across at Riku. _How does he do that?_ Sora wondered. How could Riku sleep through all that racket.  
Sora had only know the boy for what, two three days? And Sora already took a strong liking to him. The thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through Rikus overly huge windows. "AHHHHH!" Sora screamed once more, uncovering his sweet angelic face from underneath covers. His blue eyes shook with fear. Should he wake Riku up?  
"R-Riku?" Sora shook as he spoke his name.  
The thunder rumbled once more.  
"RIKU!" Sora screamed.  
"W-what?!"Riku shot up from his bed."Sora?"  
"Riku..."Sora whimpered.  
"Sora go to sleep" Riku began to pull up the covers again.  
"I cant..the thunder.."  
Riku got up and walked over to the shivering Sora, and looked the boy into his eyes. Sora melted against Rikus caribbean blue eyes.  
"Sora, theres nothing to be afraid of its jus-"  
Riku was cut off by Sora scream, as he ducked underneath the covers, from another roll of thunder.  
Riku pulled the cover off Soras face, scared blue eyes staring up at him.  
"Sora... what will calm you down?"  
Sora blushed, and clutched the covers and looked down.  
"Can i?...well..can i sleep with...you?" Sora looked up again into Rikus eyes.  
Riku was shocked at Soras question.  
"Sure Sora...come.."  
Riku walked over to his overly huge bed, and laid down. He watched as Sora fidgeted between the covers, finally getting off the bed.  
"Umm..Riku? Wheres my shirt?"  
Soras shirt had been flung off during his attack. Riku bit his lip as he traced Soras stomach with lustful eyes.  
"Ohh! You left it at your house after..."Riku trailed off.  
"Oh..."  
Sora walked over to Rikus bed and slipped under the covers, as far away from Riku as he possibly could be. Riku held back a sigh. he loved this little boy, only knowing him not ever for a month. He wanted Sora to cuddle up near him, and fall asleep in his arms. Sora drifted to sleep quickly, while Riku laid there awake.  
"o...mmm..riku..."  
Riku was startled by the whisper of his name. Sora was sleep talking.  


"mmm...riku..." Sora began to fidget and Riku suddenly got a little hotter.  
"mmmm...riku!" Sora moaned. Riku fidgeted.  
"Riku! give me it..." Riku began to get aroused.  
"Riku! come on...dont...tease..." Riku began to pant.  
"Riku...mmmmm yes" Riku couldnt help but look at Sora.  
"Yes..mmm...sea..salt...ice cream..." Sora smiled. Riku had one of those tear drop moments. he fell asleep, Sora wouldn't have dream like that about him..he didn't like him.  
"Riku..dont spill...there.."  
"mm...dont...ahh..." Riku was fast asleep.  
"...mmmm...riku.." Sora fidgeted and thrust himself upward.  
"...faster..."

Sora opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight shining through the windows, blinding him. Sora cuddled into his covers. He didn't have to wake up early today, it was Saturday. Sora shifted over. _Wait, _Sora opened his eyes._ why am i all sticky?_ Sora blushed as he remembered his dream. Than started to beat himself up for it. _what am i thinking? Riku is my friend, why would i think that about him..._ As we said before, Sora didn't even know what gay was...  
Sora shook the thought off, he could think about that later.  
As he was about to go back to sleep, a hand brushed his side. Once more his eyes shot open in shock. He turned around. _O_ Sora smiled _its just Riku_.

He looked at Riku. For the days that he had known him, Sora had seen what Riku was like, tough and rough on the outside, but nice in person. Sora smiled and finally dozed off..

Only to be woken up rudely later.  
"Soraaaa!" Riku poked Soras sides. Sora smiled and fidgeted, refusing to wake up.  
"Sora.. time to get up!" He turned his pokes into tickles, and soon Soras giggles filled the room. Finally he stopped to look up at Riku. He smiled sleepily and Riku smiled back. _Hes so cute.._ Riku thought.  
"Riku!! its saturday!"  
"Sora, we have to get up!"  
"But why! did i tell you its saturday!"  
Riku bent his head down to Sora ears, his warm breath sending shivers down Soras spine. "Carnival..."  
Soras eyes shot open.  
"Carnival?! Can we go?! Can we go?! Can we go?!"  
Sora was so childish.  
"Yes! Sora calm down!"  
"Okay,"Sora laughed, "When?"  
"In 20 minutes so get ready."  
Riku began to walk towards his closet.  
"umm..Riku?"  


Riku turned to see the half naked Sora..again.  
Sora brought his hand behind his head and blushed.  
"Can i borrow a shirt?"  
"Sure.." Riku broke out of his trance and filed through the drawers for a bright blue shirt and through it at him.  
"Thanks.."  
Riku grabbed his clothes and changed in the bathroom, Sora waited impatiently on Rikus bed. Once he was out Sora said,"C'mon lets go!" and grabbed Rikus hand by the wrist and sped out the door.

Riku tried to calm Sora down as they walked up to buy tickets.  
"25 dollars"  
Sora dug inside his pockets for money, but as usual none was found. The benefits for being poor.  
Sora shrugged and began to walk back slowly as Riku paid for his ticket.  
He turned around and ran after Sora, grabbing him by the wrist.  
"Sora, where are you going?"  
Sora looked up at him, his eyes full of sadness, but no tears.  
"I cant go Riku..i dont have enough money..." he began to walk away again but was still in the holds of Riku.  
Riku pulled him back to the Ticket Stand and bought another ticket and handed it to Sora.  
Sora held it in his hand as if it were solid gold. Than looked towards Riku.  
"Riku! how could you?..."  
"Sora, its okay im glad to pa-" Riku was cut off by Soras hug. This hug was warm it was something Riku had never felt before, it was loving. He hugged Sora back, and when they released eachother from the embrace, Riku ruffled Soras spikey hair.  
"Your such a sap, you know that Sora?"  
Sora pouted and punched Riku lightly on his shoulder.  
They went on millions of rides, until Sora got hungry.  
"Riku!" Sora had stopped walking clutching his stomach. "Im hungry!"  
Riku laughed  
"Riku, lets get cotton candy!"  
Riku followed Sora as he ran to the stand, and Riku paid for the treat and watched Sora eat it eagerly.  
He laughed  
"Sora! your getting all messy"  
Sora was indeed getting all messy, sticky sugar covered most of his face, he had a tuff of cotton candy on his nose.  
Sora giggled"Sorry! You want some Riku?"  
Riku brought his face dangeroulsy close to Soras.  
"Riku?" Sora blushed, and was confused  
"Umm..Riku?..." Riku brought his lips up to Soras nose, and took the piece off Soras nose, and pulled back.  


"Mmmm..."  
Sora blushed redder than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet and Sour Chapter 10  
"Inside Our Hearts"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we gonna do today?" Roxas said looking up into Axels emerald green eyes from the carpet of his new home. Roxas thanked Axel so many times for giving him a place to stay. For once in his life Roxas felt as if he mattered, and Axel made him feel that way. Roxas snapped out of his daze, when he realized both boys had been gazing at eachother for a few minutes. Axel quickly looked away, and fell back onto the couch.  
"Well, we could go to the carival, Riku taking Sora today if you wanna go?"  
Roxas face saddened. "Sora?" He had revealed his feeling to Sora, after he realized he didn't feel that way about sora..._now.._.  
"Oh..yeah..i forgot about that.."Axel looked down and brought his hand up to ruffle his unusual colored hair.  
"We could just do something else if you-"  
"no."  
"what?" Axel looked up in shock.  
"I said no, i have to face Sora sooner or later, and knowing him he probably doesn't think anything about it."  
"Okay! well lets go!"  
"Alright" Roxas got up from the floor slowly,Axel grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Roxas blushed, _o god! do i like axel now? ugh! cmon roxas snap out of it, before you do anything, you should make sure hes gay first!_  
They got into Axel car and drove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riku!" Sora pouted while blushing after what had just happened.  
"What?" Riku simply stated crossing his arms across his chest.  
"You idiot!" Sora pushed him off the cheap seat and onto the floor, hitting his head against the foot of another chair.  
"Ouch!" Riku said cradling his head in pain.  
"O my god! Riku!" Sora cried out as he jumped off his chair and onto the ground, sitting close to Riku.  
" Im so sorry riku!" Sora cried cradling Rikus head in his lap.  
"Ahh..sora..is okay.." Riku had his eyes shut from the pain, but opened them when he felt something wet hit his face.  
"Sora, are you crying?" Sora hid his face.  
"no.." Riku sat up from were he laid.  
"Sora..don't lie."  
Sora looked up at Riku with teary eyes. Riku pulled Sora into a hug.  
"Sora..im fine, please dont cry..please.."  
Riku pulled away so he was face to face with him.  


"Im so-s-sorry! riku! ill do anything to be forgiven! please!" Sora collapsed into Riku with another sob. "Sora i forgive you.. you dont-"  
Sora let go of Riku quickly and got up. "sora?" Riku got up as well. Sora looked terrified, and Riku just wanted to hug him again. Riku turned his face to see what scared Sora so much. "Oh.." There was Axel draging a fighting Roxas behind.  
"Hey Riku, Sora." Roxas pulled his hand out of Axels grasp and looked anywhere except towards Sora. "hey..."  
"Hey, Roxas..look we have to talk..." Roxas finally looked at him.  
"No, i didn't mean what i said, im sorry i shouldn't of..."  
"Roxas, i love you but not like that...like a brother to brother kind of thing. "  
"I understand."  
Breaking the unbearable akwardness, Riku finally spoke.  
"So! since you guys are here what do you wanna do?"  
Axel grinned evily, at what he saw. Riku turned around and grinned also. Than turned towards Sora.  
"Sora?"  
"what?"  
"Remeber how you said you would do anything?"  
Sora eyes went wide with shock.

"Riku! how exactly is this making you able to forgive me?"  
Sora cried as he was dragged to his unfortunate fate.  
Riku turned around and smiled. "Because,...i dont know shut up it just is!"  
"Riku!!" Sora pouted and shouted as he was violently pulled towards the stupidest ride in the world.  
"Well, you have to do it then!" Sora stated as they came to a stop.  
"Sora, your such a baby!"Sora pouted.  
"I wont do it unless you do it!"  
Roxas and Axel finally caught up with them, panting Axel said.  
"Do what?"  
Putting his hands on his hips,"Sora wont go unless i go too..."  
Axel grined his quirky little grin.  
"Will you do it if Roxas and me do it?"  
Riku smiled. "Yeah i will."  
"what! no..Axel!" Roxas protested.  
"C'mon Roxas!" Sora pouted as he beged, soon all of them were begging on the floor, tugging at his clothing, fake crying. Roxas rolled his eyes at how childish they were.  
'Fine!"  
"YAY!" All three boys cried as they got up.  
"But I'm not gonna like it!"  
"Neither am i Roxas!" Sora said.  
The two older boys smiled at how cruel and according to plan this was going.  


"Lets go!" Riku grabbed onto Soras hand and ran off.  
Axel turned to Roxas and did the same.  
"how will going in the Love Tunnel help Riku forgive Sora?" Roxas said coking an eyebrow.  
Axel just smiled and mumbled underneath his breath,"It doesn't."

To be continued!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet and Sour Chapter 10  
"Inside Our Hearts"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we gonna do today?" Roxas said looking up into Axels emerald green eyes from the carpet of his new home. Roxas thanked Axel so many times for giving him a place to stay. For once in his life Roxas felt as if he mattered, and Axel made him feel that way. Roxas snapped out of his daze, when he realized both boys had been gazing at eachother for a few minutes. Axel quickly looked away, and fell back onto the couch.  
"Well, we could go to the carival, Riku taking Sora today if you wanna go?"  
Roxas face saddened. "Sora?" He had revealed his feeling to Sora, after he realized he didn't feel that way about sora..._now.._.  
"Oh..yeah..i forgot about that.."Axel looked down and brought his hand up to ruffle his unusual colored hair.  
"We could just do something else if you-"  
"no."  
"what?" Axel looked up in shock.  
"I said no, i have to face Sora sooner or later, and knowing him he probably doesn't think anything about it."  
"Okay! well lets go!"  
"Alright" Roxas got up from the floor slowly,Axel grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Roxas blushed, _o god! do i like axel now? ugh! cmon roxas snap out of it, before you do anything, you should make sure hes gay first!_  
They got into Axel car and drove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riku!" Sora pouted while blushing after what had just happened.  
"What?" Riku simply stated crossing his arms across his chest.  
"You idiot!" Sora pushed him off the cheap seat and onto the floor, hitting his head against the foot of another chair.  
"Ouch!" Riku said cradling his head in pain.  
"O my god! Riku!" Sora cried out as he jumped off his chair and onto the ground, sitting close to Riku.  
" Im so sorry riku!" Sora cried cradling Rikus head in his lap.  
"Ahh..sora..is okay.." Riku had his eyes shut from the pain, but opened them when he felt something wet hit his face.  
"Sora, are you crying?" Sora hid his face.  
"no.." Riku sat up from were he laid.  
"Sora..don't lie."  
Sora looked up at Riku with teary eyes. Riku pulled Sora into a hug.  
"Sora..im fine, please dont cry..please.."  
Riku pulled away so he was face to face with him.  


"Im so-s-sorry! riku! ill do anything to be forgiven! please!" Sora collapsed into Riku with another sob. "Sora i forgive you.. you dont-"  
Sora let go of Riku quickly and got up. "sora?" Riku got up as well. Sora looked terrified, and Riku just wanted to hug him again. Riku turned his face to see what scared Sora so much. "Oh.." There was Axel draging a fighting Roxas behind.  
"Hey Riku, Sora." Roxas pulled his hand out of Axels grasp and looked anywhere except towards Sora. "hey..."  
"Hey, Roxas..look we have to talk..." Roxas finally looked at him.  
"No, i didn't mean what i said, im sorry i shouldn't of..."  
"Roxas, i love you but not like that...like a brother to brother kind of thing. "  
"I understand."  
Breaking the unbearable akwardness, Riku finally spoke.  
"So! since you guys are here what do you wanna do?"  
Axel grinned evily, at what he saw. Riku turned around and grinned also. Than turned towards Sora.  
"Sora?"  
"what?"  
"Remeber how you said you would do anything?"  
Sora eyes went wide with shock.

"Riku! how exactly is this making you able to forgive me?"  
Sora cried as he was dragged to his unfortunate fate.  
Riku turned around and smiled. "Because,...i dont know shut up it just is!"  
"Riku!!" Sora pouted and shouted as he was violently pulled towards the stupidest ride in the world.  
"Well, you have to do it then!" Sora stated as they came to a stop.  
"Sora, your such a baby!"Sora pouted.  
"I wont do it unless you do it!"  
Roxas and Axel finally caught up with them, panting Axel said.  
"Do what?"  
Putting his hands on his hips,"Sora wont go unless i go too..."  
Axel grined his quirky little grin.  
"Will you do it if Roxas and me do it?"  
Riku smiled. "Yeah i will."  
"what! no..Axel!" Roxas protested.  
"C'mon Roxas!" Sora pouted as he beged, soon all of them were begging on the floor, tugging at his clothing, fake crying. Roxas rolled his eyes at how childish they were.  
'Fine!"  
"YAY!" All three boys cried as they got up.  
"But I'm not gonna like it!"  
"Neither am i Roxas!" Sora said.  
The two older boys smiled at how cruel and according to plan this was going.  


"Lets go!" Riku grabbed onto Soras hand and ran off.  
Axel turned to Roxas and did the same.  
"how will going in the Love Tunnel help Riku forgive Sora?" Roxas said coking an eyebrow.  
Axel just smiled and mumbled underneath his breath,"It doesn't."

To be continued!!


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet and Sour Chapter 11  
"Love Tunnel Trouble"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running up to the two split lines for the Love Tunnel, Riku, Axel, Sora, and Roxas, split into the two lines. Roxas and Sora on the left Riku and Axel to the right. Staring nervously up at the tall wooden wall, Sora sighed.  
"I wonder who i'll go on with..."  
"Dont worry sora, its just a ride."  
But to Sora, it was a little bit more than a ride.  
On the other side, Axel was jumping up and down.  
"What are you doing?"  
Finally tumbling over, Axel said.  
"I'm trying to see where Roxas and Sora are in the line."  
"why?" Raising a silver eyebrow up to his still jumping best friend.  
"So i can go on with Roxas, and you can go one with Sora stupid!"  
Rikus eyes shot open, and cheeks grew red in embarassment. Looking down, he said out deffensivly,  
"What makes you think that i wanna go with Sora!?"  
Axel rolled his eyes, "Oo I dont know? Maybe how you treat him like you've known him forever, when its only been like 3 days since you met the kid! and how you buy him stuff, Riku, you treat him like hes already your Boyfr-"  
"Stop!"His face turned away from its serious form,"Am i that obvious?"  
"A little, your lucky that kid is oblivious to everything"  
"What about you and Roxas, Axel?!" Riku said his mouth turning up into a playful smirk.  
A light shade of pink creeped along Axels face. Axel shoved him.  
"Shutup"  
Axel resumed jumping up and down trying to catch the ledge of the wooden wall. Finally catching on, Axel pulled himself up, full of triumph.  
"Yes! okay there...ummm"scanning the sea of people," aha there they are we have to move up 10 places," jumping off the wall, grabbing Rikus wrist,"c'mon! our little sweeties are waiting!" Axel cut through everyone.

Roxas turned to Sora. "Whats all that yelling about?"  
Sora shrugged and looked away, they were about 7 people away from the ride.  
_i hope i get paired with Riku.._ Soras eyes shot open at what had just been processed through his brain._ what..no! im not..gray..gay whatever it is!_ Sora shook his head trying to remove the images of him and Riku, rowing along in a cheap swan boat...holding hands._ no!...its just...i dont want to go with someone i dont know! thats it yeah...i just dont want to go with a stranger whos gonna try and steal my first kiss. _But how would Sora know who he was going in the boat with anyway. This ride required everyone to wear blindfolds entering and leaving the ride (my story shutup!) only to take them off during the ride. Sighing, Sora moved up, realizing now that they were 2 people away from this disaster.  


"Sora? you okay?"  
"Im fine, Rox."  
When it was finally his turn, the ride manager explained the rules,  
"Dont stand, and dont..."_bla bla bla..._ Sora thought. Soon his vision was covered and he was placed into the swan boat. Sora felt the boat shift as someone else was seated into the boat.  
"Alright kiddies! have fun!" Soon Sora and the stranger were floating along.

Riku felt the boat shift as he entered the boat. _please be sora!_ he thought while siting down. He was nervous and he could tell who ever it was, was overly nervous.  
Soon they were floating along, and Riku slowly took his blind fold off. The tunnel was amazing, glittering lights, and stars that seemed to hover above them, when really they were held up by strings. He turned his head to the person next to him. Trying not to shout in joy, he saw a still blindfolded, lip bitting, nervous wreck of a Sora.  
_yes yes yes!!_

_im not gonna take my blindfold off!_ He felt the stranger next to him shift over, thinking that the stranger was gonna kiss him, he finally spoke.  
"Listen, your probably a really pretty girl, but i dont know you, and i dont want to loose my first kiss to someone i dont even know, im sorry."  
_first kiss?_ Riku thought. _should i speak? he thinks im a girl ! _Using a really girl high pitched voice, riku said,  
"A'rnt you gonna take the blindfold off?"  
"No,"Thank god Sora hadn't noticed."I dont want to see who i made so upset."  
"You didn't make me upset.." You didn't make the girl upset but a boy upset.  
"Im sorry..its just.. i have a thought of someone i want my first kiss to be.."  
_ooo now where getting somewhere!_  
"Who is she?"  
"well.. umm well...im confused..." _confused? about what? who do you want to kiss! its killing me!_  
"What do you mean?" Sora blushed.  
"Well...i think...it might not be a she...atleast..im not completely sure.."  
_ooo interesting!_ Riku smiled.  
"You think you might be...gay?"  
"Well...maybe..im not sure..."Sora hiding himself in shame.  
"Tell me about him"  
"Well...hes the sweetest guy, but...its..hidden...somewhat...he shows off a tough exterior but really hes nice and funny..and hott...Uhh! what am i saying! i can't be gay!..can i?"  
Riku saw the confusion in Sora, even with a blindfold covering his blue eyes.  
"I dont know..maybe he likes you too...you should check if your gay first..." As much as Riku wanted to kiss him right there on the spot, he couldn't not unless Sora was sure.  
"AXEL! GET OFF OF ME!"  
Sora began laughing hysterically. Smiling he turned to Riku.  


"Thats my friend screaming, i geuss he got some action! ahaha"  
They were heading over a waterfall, a sign said hold on, Riku gripped onto something, than remebered that Sora still couldn't see.  
Sora began to fall out,"AHHHH! HELP!" Riku grabbed onto Sora and pulled him close.  
_dammit now hes gonna know its me..._ Sora just snuggled closer to him. _shes so warm...and shes flat chested.._ "Thank you"  
The end of the ride approached, and Riku didn't bother blindfolding himself again.  
He got out and walked off to the other side. Now Sora pulled off his blindfold, his eyes squinting to the newfound light.  
Riku called to him, Sora smiled and ran over.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey! did you like you punsihment?"  
Sora blushed,"Am i forgiven now!?"  
"Yes! look theres Axel and Roxas!" Roxas looked mad and was blushing madly.  
He stomped over to them.  
"Im leaving! that ass over there tried to kiss me!"  
Both boys laughing, Roxas ran off, Axel ran after him pushing Sora into Riku.  
"Sorry! Roxy wait!..Im sorry!"  
Riku still laughing, Sora still pressed into his chest.  
"Sora?"  
Sora blushed and moved away."S-sorry.."  
Riku smiled, threw his arm over Soras shoulders in a friendly gesture.  
"Lets go..i'll walk you home.."

"Roxas! C'mon let me in!"  
Roxas had stormed all the way to their apartment, slaming the door in Axels face, refusing to let him in.  
"No!"  
"C'mon Roxy, I was kidding!"  
"Kidding?" Roxas sounded a little calmer, a little sad??  
"Yes, im sorry, it was a joke"  
Roxas slowly walked over to the door and let Axel in.  
Once Axel was in, he turned to Roxas,  
"Roxas im sorry it was-" Cut off by Roxas running up the stairs into his room, slamming the door.  
"a joke.." Axel trudged over to the couch.

Behind the newly slamed door, Roxas burst into tears.."A joke??" He hugged his knees and sobbed,"I dont want it to be a joke..."

_who am i kidding.._ Axel thought, while tears were rolling down his eyes_ It could never be a joke..not with you..Roxas.._

to be continued i thought it was a nice place to end! sorry for all of you who thought kissy kissy action was gonna happen throught the love tunnel, but next chapter you wont be dissapointed :D evil smirk


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet and Sour Chapter 12  
"Sweet Dreams"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Riku had just dropped Sora off at his "house", a little worried, Riku cried out,  
"Don't forget to lock the door!" Sora smiled and nodded at his new friends concern. Locking the door, and going up the steps, Sora still smiled,_Riku.._ When he reached his room, he threw off his clothes. _o Rikus shirt i have to give it back to him. _Before slipping the shirt off he held it there to his face. _Its smells like Riku..mmmm..._ Sora decided he would sleep in the shirt, _wait, not because its Rikus right? no...its comfy thats all._ Sora slipped under his covers, and snuggled up in Rikus shirt, since it was big on him.  
_i wonder who Riku was with in the love tunnel_ did he kiss who ever he was with? Sora pushed away a hint of jealousy that was arising. _he wouldn't do that hes gay...i wonder who that girl was..._ Smiling while thinking of the embrace the two shared for a moment. _She was soo warm and comforting.._ Now remembering how he had been pushed into Riku soon after. _Riku was warm too...in the same way..._ Closing his eyes, pulling up his blue covers and yawning, _whatever_  
BOOM!  
Sora shot up from his bed, the door had been violently pushed open, a dark silhouette standing in the doorframe. Came closer to the bed.  
"Riku?"  
Riku forced Sora down onto the bed."Riku! what are you doi-" Cut off by Riku crushing his lips against Soras, running his tounge alond Soras lip, begging for entrance. "mmmm" Sora moaned._ this feels...so right.._ Sora complied, and Rikus tounge entered Soras sweet delicate mouth, messaging Soras tounge against the roof of his mouth. Sora moaned a little and Riku pulled away.  
"R-riku!" Riku wasn't satisfied with this. He began leaving butterfly kisses along his neck. Sora moaned._ this feels so good..._  
"Riku.."  
Riku aimed his kisses lower, sliding a hand underneath Soras shirt.  
"Riku... Y-Yo-"  
Riku aimed his kisses lower and lower, his hands teasing the elastic band of Soras boxers.  
"Riku...Y-your going t-to far..."Riku went lower and lower, every kiss his lips barely touching Soras body, Sora moaned at the slightest touch of Riku. Riku suddenly slid his hand into Soras boxers...  
"RIKU!"  
Sora shot up from his bed, panting and sweating.  
"Wh-what happend?"  
Did he just have a wet dream about Riku?"  
"N-no i can't...but it seemed..." Sora was touched the shirt to see if it was still there, it was.."But it seemed...so real..."  
Sora sighed,still panting and clutching his chest. His heart pounded.  
"Even if it wasn't real...it felt...so good..." Sora removed his hand from his chest and grabbed his hair. Shaking his head violently, "But why would i have a dream like that?...im not...gay..."  
Sora sighed and looked down to see his budging boxers...  
"Maybe i am.."  
Sora sighed he knew there was only one way to make sure, and it was to go see Hayner the biggest 

porno freak of the planet. He fell back asleep.

Riku sighed as he watched the chestnut haired angel float up to the door and disapear into the emptiness of the home. _i should have kissed him...he was describing me right?_ Sweet? kind? tough on the exterior? sounded like him.._ theres tons of guys like that though.._ Riku sighed and began his walk back home when his cell phone rang.  
"PyroFreak" It read.sigh "Axel, whats up?"  
"Nothing...just finally got back into my house.."  
"Roxas locked you out huh?"  
"Yeah and when i told him the kiss was a joke he just opened the door and ran off. Riku i dont know what to do with this kid."  
"I dont know..i have my own problems.."  
"did you kiss him?"  
"No...sigh he said he didn't want to loose his first kiss to a stranger and he already has someone in mind..."  
"What do you mean a stranger? couldn't he friggen see you?"  
"No he didn't take the blind fold off..."  
"Well what did he say about this someone?"  
"Sweet, kind, caring, tough on the exterior..."  
"Sounds like you...yeah but...i don't know..hes just confused..."

"You should talk to Roxas, Axel.."  
"But-"  
"It sounds like you made him real upset."  
"Just because i said it was a joke?"  
"Was it a joke Axel? we both know it wasn't! maybe he doesn't want it to be a joke, so get in there and make it up to him!"  
"Alright...Bye."  
"bye..and good luck.."  
"Thanks...im gonna need it.."  
click  
Riku sighed once more, before running up the steps of the LightHeart Mansion. _Sora...if you only knew how much i care for you..._

"Rox?"  
Axel could hear Roxas sobbing from behind the door. Axel chest pained at the sound.  
"Rox? we need to talk..."  
"A-about what?"  
"Please..just let me in..."  
Roxas was hesitant. Axel could hear him slowly get up and unlock the door. He peeked his head out from behind the door. Axel grinned at the hopeless attempt to quickly dry his tears. Axel saw the one curently 

falling from his eye, caught it and swiped it away.  
Forcing himself inside, Axel sat down on the bed. "Roxas..." Staring at the pile of clothes, the thrown magazines, and trash in the room, Axel couldn't think of the words to say. _hes only been here for one day and hes managed to trash the room. _Axel finally looked up towards Roxas.  
"What Axel?" Roxas sneered in an somewhat "im annoyed" tone.  
"Roxas, im sorry about what happened, why are you mad at me?"  
"Because Axel! you try to kiss me and than you- you say its a joke!"  
"What do you mean!"  
"Your toying with me, Axel! and it hurts!" Axel shot up from the bed and moved closer to Roxas.  
"What are you talking about! i never did anything it was a joke!"  
Roxas screamed and came closer."Why is it a joke!"  
Axel eyes widended in shock. Roxas clutched Axels shoulders and shook him.  
"Why is toying with my feelings a joke? Axel! i want to know!" He stopped shacking him. "Was it really a joke?"  
Axel grabbed on to Roxas face and whispered, "no.." before crushing there lips together into a passionate kiss. Roxas brought his hands up to Axels face, toyed with his hair, while Axel licked his way across Roxas lower lip. Roxas moaned as pleasure was shot through his body, causing him to gasp, granting Axel the entrance he wanted. Roxas moaned as Axel explored the new territory of his mouth, hoping one day to have all the spots memorized. Finally Axel pulled away, licking his lips. Roxas just looked up at his with his crystal blue eyes, and smiled. Axel cupped his cheeks and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Roxas caressing Axels back, while Axel slid a hand underneath Roxas white checkered shirt. Pulling it off slowly. He pulled away and examined the boys body, while he did away with his shirt. Pulling each other in for another kiss. Axel picked Roxas up and they both fell onto the bed. Axel rolled over ontop of Roxas propping himself up by his knees he let his gaze fall from the boys face down to his upper body. Axel attacked his new found obsession with kisses, sucking at certain parts, licking his nipples until they were hard. Roxas moaned. "Axel!"  
Axel smiled. He loved how he said his name, especially when it was from pleasure.  
Continuing downward, he fingered Roxas belt, undoing it and tossing it on to the floor. Roxas pulled Axels lips into another kiss as Axel pulled down Roxas pants. Roxas lets his hands glide down Axels abs and muscles to his pants, undoing them. Axel finally rid Roxas of his pants, now he was only in boxers. Axel laughed a little at how hard Roxas was trying to pull down Axels pants. Axel took off his pants and returned to his little _Uke_  
"Axel.."  
Axel continued to run kisses up and down his torso.  
"A-Axel...were...taking-"  
Moaning once more, he was getting over run be pleasure.  
"Were- t-taking this.."  
Axel stopped and looked up . Roxas eyes were clenched close from the umbearable pleasure.  
"whats a matter?"  
"Axel..were taking this too far.."  
hoping he would get over run by pleasure not to care, Axel continued.  
"Axel...this is going to be my.."  


Axel looked up while messaging the younger ones body.  
"This is going to be my first time..with a guy i mean.."  
"You sure you want to give it to me?" not wanting to take the boys first time away from someone he didn't want to give it to.  
"Yes..i..Axel..i.."  
Axel kissed Roxas ever so gently.  
"Roxas..i love you.."  
Roxas smiled, and replied, " I love you too"  
The kissed once more and Axel fed up with the distractions, and over runed by pure desire and lust, quickly removed Roxas boxers, and took Roxas into his mouth.  
"Ahhh! Axel!" The boy shuddered from the coursing pleasure circulating his entire body. Axel felt the pre-cum oozing into his mouth. Pulling his mouth up to the head, circulating his tounge around, in the lightest and most sensational flicks of the toung. "Axel! im gonna- im gonna- " Axel smiled, and pushed Roxas shaft into the back of his throat."Axel!" Roxas shot out, Axel felt the warm sticky liquid run down his throat. He swallowed. Pulling himself up to the panting and sweaty blond, he kissed him.  
"Didn't that feel good?"  
Replied by pants, Axel continued.  
"Next, its my turn.." Roxas smiled, and looked into the stricking emerald eyes of his newfound lover.  
Axel licked and sucked on his fingers, tracing them along Roxas entrance. Roxas moaned at the slightest touch of Axels fingers. Slowly Axel pushed one finger in.  
"Ahh! Axel! It hurts!"  
"Shh... it wont hurt as much if you keep quiet..."  
Another finger slipped in."A-Axel!"  
"Shh..." Kissed Roxas deeply on the lips before slipping another finger in. "Ahhha"  
Axel slowly pulled the fingers out, than shoved them back in. Roxas moaned from the pain and the pleasure he was receiving. Doing this a couple of times more than needed, just enjoying the shouts of pleasure Roxas put out, Axel finally pulled out.  
Leaning close to the ear of the panting Roxas, he wispered" Ready?"  
Roxas nodded. Axel spread Roxas legs wide. pulled off his boxers, rubbing against the entrance first. Roxas moaned. "be gentle..Axy.."  
Axel smiled at his new nickname.  
Axel pushed himself in. "Ahh Axel!" After getting adjusted he slowly began to pull in and out.  
"Ahhh! Axel it hurts so much!"  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
" No." Roxas said wrapping his hand around Axels neck. "It feels more good than it hurts. " Axel smiled, and soon he developed a steady rythem. "Axel! faster..."  
Putting out more speed, Axel moaned,"Roxas!" as he felt Roxas surrounding musces contract. "Please.. Axel...faster!" Axel did as told. He went faster and faster, "AHHH!  
AXEL!" Almost reaching his peak. "ROXAS!" Axel finally moaned after comming inside him. He collapsed into Roxas. The stentch of sex and sweat circulated the room. Axel pulled himself out of Roxas, and looked to the boy, kissing him gently on the lips. Roxas wrapped himself around Axel and toyed with his hair.  


"I love you..." Axel whispered.  
"I love you too.."


	13. Chapter 13

Sweet and Sour Chapter 13  
"The Freak"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday passed faster than it came, Sora hadn't gone anywhere, Riku had asked him to hang out, but Sora had lied and said he didn't feel good. _im sorry but i have to be sure.._ Monday, Sora walked to school, wondering why Riku hadn't come to walk him. Sora saw Riku in the hallway,  
"Riku!!"Sora called running to him. Riku looked upset, but nonetheless smiled.  
_maybe he doesn't hate me.._ Riku had thought Sora hated him, that any minute he would find out that he was the one in the boat with Sora. Would Sora be mad?  
"Hey!" Flashing a bright smile,"Why didn't you come by to walk with me? are you mad?"  
Riku raised his eyebrows in shock.  
"No! why would you think that? i just didn't come by cause i thought you would stay home since you didn't feel good, but i guess your fine now."  
"oh.." Sora said somewhat disappointed. _he doesn't really care about me..why didn't he come..._ Shaking his head violently_ stop it! you shouldn't care that he didn't walk you! c'mon your not-_  
"Are you gay?"  
"WHAT!?"Sora eyes shot open.  
"I said, Are you okay?"  
"Oh..im fine.."_ my mind must be playing tricks on me cause im not-_  
"Soras gay"  
"Huh?!"  
Hayner walked up to him. "I said Sora hey!" _Hayner! just who i need to see_  
"Well see you guys! I'm late for Gayometry!"  
"What are you late for?!"  
"Geometry, god Sora! Are you going deaf?"  
_what the hell! why is this happening!_  
"Whatever see you later" Riku walked away." Hayner,"  
"Hmm?"  
"I need some help"  
"help? with what?"  
"You know..._**Help**_"  
"Huh?..oh! Sora, you finally hit puberty huh?"  
"Stop it! im just..uhh..ill explain it to you later..."  
"Alright come over after school and explain and we can help your little _**problem**_  
Blushing...Sora nodded.  
The rest of the day was a haze,Axel and Roxas hadn't come to school and Soras attention drifted from the teacher to thoughts of Riku.._his hair...his eyes..._ He smiled envisioning every part of Rikus features, than violently snapped himself out of it._ Stop it! i barely know the guy!_ Drawing his eyes shut, he tapped his fingers on the desk. Smiling to himself once again _but his eyes..they are beautiful..STOP IT!_  
RING RING RIIIIINGG  
The school bell went off, ending the school day. Stepping out of the classroom and into the flooding hall 

of students. _Wheres Hayner?_  
"Sora!" Sora turned and smiled, it was Riku.His smile lessened._o no..._As Riku finally reached him.  
"Hey"  
"Hey you wanna hang out today?"  
"Sorry, i cant i have to go over to Hayners today."  
"Oh" Riku tried to hide his jealously"Why?"  
"We..we have a project to do.." Sora said looking down. he didn't want to lie to Riku but he had to.  
"oh.."  
"We can hang out after though!" Sora blurted out without thinking.  
"Okay!" Riku tried to contain his happiness, while Sora was currently beating himself up. "Come to my house at 8 then, okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Alright i'll see you than," Riku flashed a smile_ omg his...his..smile.._"theres Hayner see ya!"  
Riku ran off as Hayner approached him, Riku flashed Hayner a death glare, but Sora didn't notice.  
"Ready?" Hayner stated clasping a hand onto the smaller boys shoulder.  
Sora nodded slowly and sighed,tugging at his shirt self conciously_not really_

Riku stomped hard as he walked, enjoying the clack his shoes made against the pavement. Riku shivered, it was getting cold.  
"Hayner..." Riku whispered with disgust. Sora was going over to Hayners to do a _project_._ Hmph..yeah right.. but wait_ Riku stopped in his tracks._ Soras not gay...so maybe he is doing what he says..._ A little happy and sad at the information he had just informed himself. _i will never have him...but i wont stop liking him.._  
Riku continued walking holding himself as he braced anther guff of cold air. _or maybe even loving _

Back at Hayners

"Alright explain to me why your really need this?" There Sora stood, in the middle of the mess that was Hayners bedroom. Magazines, books, and tapes were scattered all over the floor. Clothes lay a massive heap on the chair, swaying a bit, almost tiping over but returning to its previous state. And in the midst of this, it was amazing their was still space for Sora to stand in. Sora turned to him.  
"I.. i think...im confused Hayner.."  
"What do you mean confused?" Hayners eyes pouring out with concern, or even more confusion.  
"I think...i might...be..."Sora bit his lips._ I dont want to say it!_  
"be what?...oh"Hayners eyes dropping in releif of finally understanding, only to be sprung back up with panic. "You cant be gay?!"  
Sora shot his eyes to the ground, face turning red with shame.  
"Sora.." Hayner said lifting Soras face up,"Sora dont be ashamed we'll figure this out, okay? what makes you think that your..you know.."  
"Him, Hayner" Sora hugged him."Its.. Riku... i dont know..ive never felt...ever since.." Sora began to choke up, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  


" Sora, dont cry.. come on we will get through this...lets do this..." Sora nodded realeasing him from the friendly embrace. Hayner slipped the tape in.  
"This is the best tape i have if this doesn't turn you on nothing will..."  
Sora gulped.  
The tape rolled. A small girl appeared, cheerful music playing. She began walking, the music becoming harder and she began to morph, The tune turning into a guitar rythem, her clothes changed, her body leaner, taller, bust, fuller, hair longer. _Rikus hair is long...hes tall and lean..__**stop.**_ Her simple white dress riping into shreads of clothing on her newly transformed body. The music stopped. "Wanna play?" She began spining wildly on a pole, the shreads slowly falling off. _Riku has white hair. __**stop its not white**__ your right its more like silver__**stop**_Hayner was already hard on, corner of his mouth slightly drooling. Sora turned to himself, he remained limp. Turning back to the screen, rotating colors, the girls hair suddenly turned silver, Sora turned back to Hayner, in his eyes the girls hair was still changing, but when Sora looked it remained silver. The body morphed again, into somewhat broader shoulders,_**Stop it**_More muscualr, face becoming boyish, sliding along the pole was_no..NO!_ Riku...  
Riku spun around the pole, completely bare, muscles flexing, Soras breath tightened around his throat.  
"Geuss your not gay!" Hayner noted as the tape came to an end. Pointing to Soras friend. Sora was silently crying. "Sora? what wrong? why are you crying?" Soras bulge became bigger. Sora breathed heavily, and ran to Hayners bathroom. Hayner smiled, he knew what he was gonna do. he **knew**.  
But behind the closed door. Sora ran to the farthest corner, dropped his pants,The image of Riku sliding down the pole came flooding into his mind. _**Stop it. just stop.**_ Sora cried as he slowly pulled down his boxers. Riku spreading his legs wide, wrapping them around the pole as he slid down once more. "**stop it! **Sora sobbed, as he wrapped his hand around himself. Rikus face came to him once more. He began pumping.  
"Oh! Riku!" Sora closed his eyes_**stop...stop it.**_ Pumped a little faster.  
"Riku! ahh..." _**stop you cant be gay. you cant. your not.**_ the image of Riku flooded back to his mind. Pumped a little faster.  
"Ahh..Riku!" _**your not gay. your not. you cant be.**_ Sora cried more.  
"But...i am gay. i am..." Sora sobbed even more as he pumped faster and faster.  
"RIKU! AHHH!" Sora moaned as he released himself into his hands. collapsing to the floor sobbing. "I am gay..i am..."Pulling his boxers and pants back up, washing his hands, he slowly exited the bathroom. Hayner there smiling widely and smacking the boy hard on the back.  
"See? i told you your not gay, you went in there and didn't think of anyone but that gir-"  
"Riku"  
"Huh?" Sora sobbed.  
"I was thinking about Riku the whole time, Hayner" Hayner hugged Sora as he cried.  
"Im gay. and...i like..."  
Sobbing harder.  
"I like Riku."


	14. Chapter 14

--Sweet and Sour Chapter 14--  
"What do i freaking do?"

There Sora cried holding on to Hayner for dear life as he almost fell to the floor. Hayner just stood their in shock holding Sora so he wouldn't fall. Sora tears fell and splat across the hard wood floor. His eyes blurry and his soul mixed with feelings, his thoughts racing. Was he happy that he was gay? Angry? Miserable? _now i can be with riku, but what if he doesnt like me back? wait i dont want to be gay! what do i freaking do? is this a bad or good thing? o my god someone help me!_ Sora finally fell to his knees._ okay okay, so your gay, Sora the gay kid, Soras gay, ugh! should i talk to Riku? should i tell him? what if...o what does it matter! i have to tell someone who will help me! Roxas! Roxas will tell me what to do!_ Sora looked up to his suprise he wasn't crying anymore. His feeling closed in on him. He felt...releived. Sora looked to the clock that hung high on Hayners wall, "7:30, Hayner! get off me, i gotta go!" Hayner let go of Sora and he got up.  
"Why?" Hayner was still in shock.  
"i meeting" Sora blushed, and Hayner smiled.  
"Riku? your meeting Riku, right Sora? heheeh" Hayner laughed he seemed to except that Sora was gay.  
Sora nodded, his face darkening another shade.  
"Well"Hayner placed a hand on Soras shoulder"Go get him tiger!"  
Sora pushed him, causing him to fall over the pile of clothes. "Shut it Hayner, he probably doesn't like me..."  
"Sora" Hayner stated recovering" You don't know that for sure, now go your gonna be late."  
"Okay see you"  
"Tell me everything tonight online,ok?"  
"ok"  
Sora walked out of Hayners room, and out of the house. He then realized he was smiling. _im going to see Riku, my first guy crush...should i go home and change?!_ Sora looked at his pathetic attempt of an outfit, Rikus shirt, over baggy jeans, and a pair of back and electric blue vans. _Not too bad._ he laughed at himself._ great now im acting like a girl!_ Sora continued walking, cradling himself against the now cold wind. The winter months were coming, soon fall would be here, and he would have to pull out his hideous old winter coat. _being poor sucks ass, well im not exactly poor...but still...grr._ Sora laughed at his inner argument, and turned the corner, he walked past his shabby old apartment,_maybe i should fix it up, its gonna be cold in the winter_ looking away he brought himself up to the steps of the LightHeart Mansion. The gates opened automatically and Sora shuffled his feet up to the door.

"Where is he?" Riku wondered aloud, dropping the weight he had just been lifting . It was only 7:45 Sora wasn't late, but he was keeping a very impatient Riku waiting. Riku heard the gates open and ran to the huge window of the exercise room. There was Sora, not bothering to use the paved roads to the door, but crossing over the lawn of grass until he finally reached the door. "hes here! " Riku screamed and ran down the stairs, before Sora could even reach the bell.

Sora fingered the shirt_ i have to give this back eventually_ Sora smiled, and brought his finger to the doorbell.  
Ding Ding Dong Ding  
The door opened surprisingly fast, to a panting Riku. Sora dropped his eyes, only to bring them back up. Riku was sweaty and hot, his tank top having been pulled upwards, exposing his 8 pack. Soras eyes fell down upon Rikus baggy pants that hung dangerously low. Sora snapped his eyes to Riku. _he had been working out, he looks so strong, i want those strong arms around - STOP IT! just because your gay doesn't mean you can still have these thoughts! _  
"Hey Riku!" Flashing him one of his smiles, that were to die for.  
"Hey" Riku said still panting. Riku held his stair on the boy. He was wearing _his shirt_ Riku smiled. The boy looked so cute, cheeks slightly flushed from the cold, or was it blushing.._ get a hold of yourself Riku, hes not gay!_  
Realizing he had been staring, he qucikly snapped out," Oh come in!" Sora complied, walking through the door, kicking off his vans, lifting his head to examine the mansion.  
Riku smiled at how cute he was, and scolded himself.  
"i thought you weren't gonna come.."  
Sora snapped his head towards Riku.  
"Why would you think that? im not late am i?" sounding worried.  
"No, you actually early" Riku said smiling. "Im just impatient"  
"Oh.. i understand im impartent too"  
Riku laughed,"Impatient Sora, not impartent!"  
Sora pouted and smiled" Sorry i get words mixed up sometimes hehe"  
"Cmon lets go to my room"  
Sora blushed to light for Riku to notice" Okay.."  
Running up the many flights of stairs to Rikus room, once they got there Sora was exhausted.  
"How you go up all those stairs i'll never know!"  
Riku laughed" You'll get use to it" Sora snapped up._ you'll get used to it?_ Sora smiled, _that means Riku will invite me over a lot, i hope_ Sora snapped himself out of it. Should he confess?  
"Riku?"  
Riku turned around to Sora from where he was setting up the dvd player for the movie they were gonna watch.  
"Yeah?"  
Sora blushed and closed his eyes" Nothing..."  
Riku smiled and walked over to the bed where Sora sat, and began tickling him.  
"Riku! ahahahaha! stop!"  
"Sora! tell me whats wrong!"  
"Ahhahah No! Ahhahahaheheheh"  
"Sora! tell me or i wont stop!"  
"No! i cant ahahahahha stop it!"  
"Sora..tell me!"  
"ahahahaha!! Riku! okay! okay!"  
Riku stopped and watched the smiling panting boy next to him.  


"I'll tell you.."  
"Sora sat up on the bed and Riku sat across from him.  
Sora looked down.  
"You know how you said Roxas was gay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And i asked how do i know if im...gay?"  
"Yeah...Sora...wheres this going to?"  
Sora jumped off and ran to the dvd player.  
"So! what movie are we watching?"  
Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora melted inside.  
"Sora..." Getting off the bed and walking towards Sora, placing two hands on his shoulders from behind. Leaning closely to his ear"Tell me whats wrong?" The warm breath sending chills down Soras spine.  
"Okay," He turned to face him.  
Swallowing hard he said,"I wanted..to know...if i was gay or not..."  
"Yeah?"  
"And..."  
Soras eyes tearing up.  
"Riku-im-im..."  
"sora just tell me!"  
Collapsing into Rikus arms"I'm gay!"  
Rikus eyes widened.  
Wraping his arms around Sora.  
"what?! are you sure? not bi? are you sure?"  
"Im not bi! im not straight! im...gay!" Pulling Riku into a tighter grip.  
"O sora! its gonna be okay.."  
"but Riku..." bringing his head up to look up at him."I dont know anything about being gay!"  
Riku laughed,"Dont worry it will be fine" Riku tried to contain his happiness. Sora was gay! not bi! but gay! a freaken homosexual! like Riku! they could be together! riku could have him forever! that was if Sora wanted him.  
"Okay now what movie are we gonna watch Riku?" Sora said still holding on to Riku.  
Riku laughed.  
"The Grudge 2"  
"What!" Sora looked at him with horrified eyes.  
"Isn't that scary?!"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I hate scary movies"  
"O you wanna pick something else than.." Riku tried to act a little disappointed.  
"No..."_yes! it worked!_ "As long as you dont leave me ill be fine."  
"Okay"  
"promise?"  
"promise."  
-


	15. Chapter 15

Sweet and Sour chapter 15  
"The Grudge"

Riku turned away from sora, and popped the disk into the dvd player. Turning to Sora, who was currently having a staring contest with the floor.  
"Sora? you wanna make some popcorn?"  
Looking up with lost blue eyes, Sora nodded. They ran down the marble staircase into the kitchen. Riku moved over to the microwaver, reached up on the highest shelf for the popcorn packet. Throwing it into the microwaver, and hitting the button.  
Sora just stared with wandering eyes. Rikus shirt had been lifted as he reached up, exposing his still glistening muscles from the sweat that remained. He had been working out. Sora looked to the floor ashamed for checking out his new friend. Riku turned to Sora, who was having yet another staring contest with the white tiles of his kitchen floor.  
Riku smirked, and walked over to Sora, letting his hand glide behind, running along the black granite counter.  
"Sora?"  
Sora looked up at him with confused eyes.  
"Hmm?"  
"Whats a matter?"  
Sora sighed, propping himself up onto the counter. Kicking his legs he replied.  
"About what?" Riku smirked  
Soras eyes shot up.  
"Uhh" Sora didn't want to tell Riku he was thinking about him, he wouldn't he couldn't. He had to come up with something quickly,"About being gay. Do you think ill have like..gay design powers or something?"  
Riku laughed loudly at this. Soras eyes shifting to his shoes, shamefully.  
"Yea Sora, well go to your apartment and try out your uber fabulous gay powers!" Riku said sarcastically. Sora blushed, eyes saddened.  
"Sorry" Riku said placing a reassuring hand on Soras back. About to speak, he was interupted by-  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Riku sighed and took the popcorn out. "Ouch!" Riku said as he burned his finger,"Those popcorn bags are hott" Riku said running over to the sink about to turn on the water-"STOP!" Riku looked towards Sora.  
"what?"  
"Dont put it under water it will make it worse."  
"Than what do i do? its killing me!"  
"Suck on it" Sora said a little red.  
Riku brought it to his mouth._why dont you suck it for me Sora?_  
Bringing it out, Sora was right. It did feel and look better.  
Sora turned away, pouring the popcorn into a bowl, avoiding eye contact. He walked up the stairs, with 

Riku following behind.  
_o what i would have gived to suck Rikus finger!_ Sora blushed at his own thought.  
Finally they reached Rikus room. Sora shuffled across to the pile of pillows that had been thrown at the front of Rikus bed, providing a back support. Taking of his shoes and throwing them into a corner, he shivered a little. _its a little cold_  
Riku closed the lights, grabbing the remote and sitting next to Sora, not getting too close. He pressed play.  
"I hope its not too scary." Sora said with fearfull eyes.  
"Dont worry, i wont leave you."  
"You better not!" Sora said with a pout.  
Sora turned to the tv and watched with fearful eyes, as a girl walked into an old and dirty house. Three other girls following after her. Afraid they followed her up the stairs into a dark, dingy, room. Sora whimpered, wrapping his arms around a blue silk pillow.  
Riku smiled. The girl pushed another girl into a dark closet, saying "they all had done it" closing it shut. Soras grip tightened around his pillow. The girl gulped, and wrapped her arms around her legs, with shacky fingers. Sora closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. She flipped through a dairy she had found, the pages suddenly flipping by themselves quickly shut. Sora jumped. Riku smiled. He wasn't watching the movie at all. he was too busy watching the boys reactions. "gruhhhh.." a voice moaned. The girls eyes shooting up to the attics entrance. Sora hid his face into the pillow, looking up once more. Suddenly a hand crawled out. Sora yelped and grabbed the closet thing to him. Rikus shirt. Mouthing a sweet sorry, he pulled his hand away. Riku smiled. He knew where this was going. He moved a little closer. Sora whimpered once more. "Grahhhhhh..." Sora moved back a little. _i have to be brave, i dont want to look like a whimp, not in front of Riku.._  
Riku smiled._ how cute! hes trying to be all tough_ The girl screamed when the creature came towards her. Face hidden by layers of black hair. She screamed to get out, but the three girls were laughing, refusing to let her out. The girl gave a muffled cry as she was covered by this thing.  
Sora jumped and moved back further. Riku moved closer. Next came a women, overcooking bacon, placing it on the plate for her husband. The husband yelled at the wife. Calmly the wife poured the burning oil ontop of his head, banging him with the pan. He fell, blood pouring, seeping into the cracks of the hardwood floor. Sora contained his yelp, and grabbed once more the closet thing to him. Rikus hand. Blushing, Sora said,"Sorry, its a habit" Riku smiled, as Sora turned away still blushing, hoping Riku couldn't see it in the dark. Riku moved closer. The rest of the movie went on with out any more instances.  
Soon came the appearance of a small boy, searching the dark, light flickering home, for his older sister, who had vowed to come back for him. Sora whimpered, backing up into Rikus chest. Lucky for Riku, he hadn't noticed, he was to captivated by his fear. The boy entered a bathroom. Looking into the tub, their his sister laid he head face down in the water, hair floating lightly in the water. Sora backed up even more, clawing his pillow. Riku smiled. _perfect. when he turns away ill catch him with my lips...should i kiss him? what if he doesn't want me to be his first kiss? Just because hes gay now doesn't mean he likes you_ Riku let out a small sigh. Returning to the movie. The boy looked in fear, as the body was dragged into the water. He saw his step mothers. Sora wathced as he cold, dead blue lips moved. "Time for your bath." Sora, not being able to contain his fear any longer, he screamed, throwing his pillow and burying 

his face into Rikus ...chest._i cant. not now_  
"Riku! its too scary!"  
"Shh..sora its almost done"  
"Riku..please.."  
"Its almost over.."  
"Please..make it stop Riku.."  
"Sora.."  
"Fine." Sora said not letting Riku continue."But im not looking, dont make me look" He said voice shacking. Riku smiled,"Dont worry i wont."Wrapping his arms around the scared boy. Sora smiled, not that Riku could see it. Curling up into Riku, clawing shaky hands into his sides. Riku made it that sora laid in between his legs. Sora buried his face into Riku._ eww!_  
"Riku..."  
Looking down into blue eyes meeting sea green ones.  
"Yeah?"  
"You smell, really bad."  
"O must be from when i was in the gym." Shrugging it away, turning back to the tv. _sora dont do this, im going to kiss you if you do this._  
"Aren't you gonna take a shower?"


	16. Chapter 16

&Sweet and Sour&  
Chapter 16  
"Arn't you going to take a Shower?"

Rikus eyes widened with horror. Sora just asked him if he were going to take a shower. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. do you know what you do to me Sora?!_  
The movie ended and the credits began to play. Sora ran to the tv to turn of the creppy music. His baggy pants exposing his blue boxers as he bent down. Riku bit his lips, and closed his eyes tightly.  
Sora turned to Riku. Pinching his nose, Sora repeated," I said, aren't you gonna take a shower?"  
"Um..Yeah..whatever..ill do it later.." Riku shuddered as he tried to evade the upcoming situation.  
Sora pouted still holding his nose.  
"Do it now, im not hanging out with a smelly person!" Sora said pointing to the bathroom, Riku had in his room.  
"Fine." Riku said as he got up, picking his pajamas out of the closet, and walking into the bathroom.  
Sora watched as Riku went in. _i wish i could take a shower with you.._ Sora heard the turning on the knob, filling the shower with hot steam. Sora heard the thump on the floor as Riku took off his clothes. Soras thoughts sent a shiver down his spine.  
Sora heard Rikus footsteps as he stepped into, what Sora beleived to be a steaming hott shower. _maybe i could go in...no sora no! get a hold of yourself!...but it wouldn't hurt and i do...have to pee...its not because i wanna see him..its not._  
"r-riku?" Sora whispered. Riku didn't hear him.  
"R- Riku?" Sora said with greater volume.  
"Yea Sora?"  
"Could i come in?"Sora said blushing.  
Behind the door Riku was turning red as well but not from the steam. What if he said yes? this could get really bad..  
"Why? "He decided was the best thing to say.  
"I-I have to pee..."  
Riku sighed..he couldn't blame the kid for wanting to pee. "Okay wait a sec"  
Riku slid out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself, and opened the door. Sora blushed as he entered. "Sorry.."  
"S'okay" Riku said going back into his shower, pulling the shower curtain closed.  
Sora did his buisness, but waited longer.  
"Sora? are you okay?"  
Sora snapped out of his daze, Riku had been humming a beautiful song and with the mixture of the water Sora dazed off.  
"O nothing..im- fine..just doing a number two...hehe" Riku snorted at this.  
"Okay! hehe"  
A few minutes later...  
"Sora?"  
"hmm...?"  


"How long has it been since youve tooken a shower?"  
Sora gulped. was he asking him to take a shower with him?  
"Umm two days.."  
"And you say i smell? you should take one.."Riku popped his head out of the shower"Come in with me." And winked.  
"W-what?!"  
Riku grabbed Soras hand, " I said come in with me. With this he pulled off sora clothes, except his boxers since Sora had refused, and pulled him in.  
Sora kept his eyes closed shut. Riku voice almost made his eyes shoot open. "You know you should use some soap. " Sora nodded. "Could you give me it?"  
"Why dont you open your eyes?"  
"umm.." Sora blushed.  
"Its okay.." Riku slid his hands around Soras waist. "Let me wash you" He said before violently pulling his boxers down. Sora gasped and opened his eyes.  
"RIKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sora shouted before falling down onto the bathtub. Riku took this chance and bent down to crawl ontop of Sora. While Riku moved upward, Sora moved backward, that is until he hit the wall. Riku finally cornered him. "What are you doing?!" He said. Riku looked into his blue eyes lustfully. "Giving us what we both want. And with that he took Soras lips into his own, trailed down Sora body, took his manhood into his own mouth. Sora gasped and moaned."Wh-what?...are...you doing..." He whispered.  
"Sora.." Riku said.  
"Sora..." Riku said again.. a little sterner.  
"Sora! what do you want??"  
Sora snapped out of his dream and into reallity. He was still outside the bathroom, and Riku had asked what he wanted after he called his name.  
"O nothing...just hurry up..im lonely.."  
"oh okay.." Riku said behind the pitter patter of the water against his own body.  
sora waked towards Rikus bed. None of it had happened, but it felt so real...Sora took a silk pillow and slamed it onto his face. He muffled into the pillow. "im so stupid..."  
Behind a certain bathroom door, a boy was mumbling underneath the hot steam surrounding his body. "Why don't you come and keep me company..."

im such a tease :D dont hurt me.


	17. Chapter 17

+Sweet and Sour-  
Chapter 17  
"My heart"

+--  
"Sora?" Riku called as he exited the bathroom, dressed with his navy blue pajamas and white tee. He looked around before spotting a boy with a pillow on his face.  
"Are you that lonely that you tried to commit suicide?"  
Riku removed the pillow and called to him.

"R-riku?" Sora looked up with very sleepy eyes, moving his face a little from the drops of water falling off Rikus hair. "I feel asleep?"  
"I geuss" Riku said leaving Sora on the bed, walking over to his closet again.  
Sora sat up, eyes barely opening. "Riku,What are you doing?"  
Turning towards Sora,"Getting you pajamas, its too late to take you home"  
Sora fell back onto the bed. "What time is it?"  
"11, and i don't think its safe for you to be there anyway"  
"What do you mean Riku?" Sora said eyes still closed, as Riku made his way to the bed dumping the clothes onto Sora.  
"I mean you should find a new place to live! now go change"  
Sora sleepily got up, trudging along the floor, almost falling once he made it to the bathroom and changed. Riku got into his bed. _i hope tomorrow goes according to plan..._ He crawled underneath the covers, waiting for Sora to get out of the bathroom. 2 minutes turned into 5 turned into 10 minutes. Riku got up.  
"Sora?" Riku opened the bathroom floor, there Sora lay on the bathroom rug, snuggled up againsts it in only his boxers, Riku eyes opened wide as he examined the youngers body. "Damn it Sora!" Riku bent down and picked Sora up bridal style. Sora snuggled up into Rikus chest. Riku gasped at the action,_ hes sleeping it means nothing..just nothing im nothing_ Riku placed him onto the bed not bothering to place the pajamas on him, worried that if he dared to touch the boy, he would rip off his boxers right than and there, take him and make him his forever.  
Sigh _maybe if i just put his shirt on hell be cold..._ (insert fangirl squeal here)  
Extending his hand to touch the boy,_ NO!_ Grabbing his hands back. Sighing he pulled himself underneath the covers._ tomorow Riku tomorow_ Falling asleep.

Tomorow did not go according to plan.

Riku had once again brought Sora to the carnival and had asked him to every possible ride that opened a chance to kiss him.  
"Hey, Sora wanna go in the tunnel of love again?"  
"No, its okay" _i wont go cause i know i wont be with you Riku_  
"Hey Sora, lets go on the Ferris Wheel!"  
"Its okay Riku im afraid of hights"_ im afraid you'll push me off if i try to kiss you_  


"Hey Sora? wanna go..  
"No"  
"How bout..."  
"No"  
"How-"  
"No Riku."  
Riku sighed what did a boy have to do around here to snag a cute brunette!  
"Hey Riku..."  
What Sora was asking him something  
"Yeah Sora?" Eyes gleaming hopefully  
"Lets go on the rollacoaster!"_ im nothing to you Riku, never will be, i want to go on those rides but i cant you'll hate me for it.._ O but a certain young Sora didn't know how date-ish a rollar coaster could be..  
They got on the ride, the first seat to be exact. They ride started and the ups and downs shifted Sora around a lot because of his light figure. while Riku on the other hand didn't budge. Sora collided into Riku throughout the ride, never deciding to cling on to him. Until the upside down spirals began. His eyes opened wide and he clung on to Rikus arm, screaming,"RIKU!!" Riku smiled.  
At the end of the ride Sora muttered a sweet sorry. RIku just smiled.

Two days had passed since Roxas and Axel had made an appearance, mostly because they were having mind blowing sex all day.  
Axel thrusted hard into Roxas, causing another loud moan to escape his lips. "_Oh!_ Axel..._OH!_" Roxas gasped for breath and tightened his grip on the now stained bed sheet. Axel thrusted into Roxas, finally hitting his sweet spot. "AXEL!" His back arching against Axel. Axel smiled, and pushed farther and harder into Roxas prostate. "AXEL! AHHH!!" Breathing roughly. "You like that don't you.." Axel kissed Roxas roughly, before hitting the spot again. "AXEL! AHAAA!" Axel smiled as Roxas hand was creeping down to his neglected member. Axel pushed the hand away and bent in such away he could take it into his mouth and still thrusts. Axel scratched away at Axels back at the pleasure he was receiving. "Ax-Axel..im gonna..im gonna.." Axel picked up his speed which he matched with his sucking.  
"Ax-Axy!" Axel was almost at his breaking point, but he had to make Roxas cum first, just for his pleasure.  
"Aha AXEL!" Roxas cried arcing his back, followed with a booming orgasm as he cummed into Axels mouth. Sucking the boy dry, He released him and thrusted into the boy with all his might.  
"ROX!" He cried before cumming deep into Roxas. Both boys panting like crazy, after all that had been the 8th time they've done it...that day...and it was only two o' clock. They would be doing this all day. Axel pulled out of Roxas and Roxas cuddle into him.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
After a few moments of scilence Roxas spoke.  
"You know we havn't gone to school for two days, what are we suppose to say to them"  
Axel laughed."By the way you'll be walking i think they wont even ask!"  
Roxas smiled, his ass would hurt like hell tomorow but he didn't care. He brought Axel into a kiss.  
"Lets make that walk a walk to surely remeber"  


Bringing Roxas into a rough kiss, smiling he said," Dont worry, it wont, " Hands crawling down, Roxas gasped.

A week passed, and the school was busy preparing one of its oldest traditions. Give To Receive Fall Dance. Okay so it wasn't exactly an old tradition, just an excuse for love birds to express their love to each other and dance. If you didn't have a date you just exchange gifts to one person secretly as a sign of you affection. Everyone loved this dance, even Sora who was overly excited this year.

He looked over to Roxas who was giving Axel very intimate side glances to Axel who would return them with equal glances. Riku knew about them, and was secretly jealous, why couldn't him and Sora be like that, talking in a language only known as love. Sora had no clue about Roxas and Axel, the naive little cutie.  
Riku wanted to ask Sora to the dance but decided he would give Sora a gift just like everyone else. He couldn't, not as much as he wanted to glomp Sora in the middle of the hall way when he giggled cutely. They had become somewhat best friends, and Riku figured that would be as close as they would ever get. Riku looked at Sora.  
Sora quickly looked away, he would give Riku a gift a special gift. _but what to give him? he already has everything.._ The dance was tomorow night, the gift exchanging would be done during school, Sora had to come up with something quick.

Sora went back to his house, which with the help of Riku, had been fixed up quite nicely.  
Sora dropped his bag and went to his desk. Sitting down he slammed his face into the hard wooden surface. Turning it away from the wood, Sora thought, _What to get Riku...all i have is my heart.._ Sora smiled and brought his head up_ all i have is my heart!_ Searching through piles of papers, he found red and white paper, a ribbon and some markers."Its perfect! ill give him a heart!" Searching through the drawer, he drew out some scissors, beginning to cut the red paper in the shape of a heart, he smiled,"Riku will love it.."

The Next Day

Sora walked into his classroom clutching the delicate heart in his hand. He had cut the red heart as perfectly as he could. It was outlined by white paper, tied to gether by a ribbon dotting around the heart pulling it together in a small bow to the side. With the markers he had written Rikus name, with the best hand writing he had ever used. _i hope he likes it_ Sora smiled.

The day went by, the tradition was to give your gift to the person at the end of the day or at the dance, Sora decided he would give it to him at the end of the day.  
As Sora headed towards the room were the presents were to be given, he heard a wow from a certain silver haired boy. Sora peeked in around the corner. Rikus desk had piles of cards and gifts from everybody in school. Most of the boxes containing the gifts were big, but the gift that had made Riku say wow, was HUGE.  
"Go ahead open it" Tidus, the gift giver, had said. Tidus had a huge crush on Riku, and was also one of 

the towns wealthiest sons.  
"Okay.." Riku said as he ripped the wrapping paper away.  
"O my god!" Riku smiled, it was the playstation 3, it hadn't even come out yet! it was certainly a gift to be marveled. Riku smiled one of the biggest smiles Sora had ever seen on Riku. "Thanks Tidus!"  
"No problem, Riki-poo!"Sora frowned, _Riki-poo?_ see you at the dance! bye"  
And with that Tidus walked out, bumping into Sora who was currently processing what had just happened. Sora stumbled dropping his heart. Tidus picked it up.  
"Sorry Sora, o whats this for? your girlfriend?" Sora blushed," Hmm she could do better than you if this is all your giving her! pathetic." Shoving the heart back into Soras hands. The comment his Soras heart and pained him. He looked at the feeble heart he had in his hands. It didn't seem so magnificent as before. Its was just a piece of paper. Sora frowned. Sora whispered under his breath "look what he got Riku, mine...mine..is worthless...its..nothing..its soo stupid..why would he like it? hes got everything in the world...he would probably throw it out anyway... " Taking the heart into his hands,"Im nothing...a nobody...my heart...means.." Ripping the heart apart, tears fell down Soras cheeks." nothing.." Sora ran away, leaving the two pieces of not just the paper heart, but his own heart fluttering slowly to the ground.

Riku sighed as everyone exited the room, he got up and began bagging all the gifts.  
Gifts from his friends, people who wanted to be more than friends, and stalkers._ but where is Soras gift?_ he didn't care about the other gifts, even the ps3 he would have gotten it eventually. Riku fingered the gift in his pocket, and pulled it out. It was a neclace, with a thick chain and silver crown in the middle adorned with a blue jem stones on the corners. He sighed, deciding to leave the bag of goodies, till tomorow to bring them home. Walking out he heard a crinkle under his shoes. Bending down he picked up two pieces of red paper.  
_a heart?_ Riku stood their confused,_ why would someone make a heart?_ bringing the two pieces together he gasped. _riku.._ it spelled out his name, and it was..a beautifuly done heart. Why would anyone rip it up and not give it to him? Running back into the classroom he tapped the heart gently back together. _who would make this for me? its soo beautiful, the perfect gift.._ He turned the heart over to find a message scribbled on the back.  
** Thanks for being a good best friend,  
i couldn't really find a good gift for you  
so i gave you all i had my heart  
From your friend,  
Sora**  
Riku smiled _sora? sora made this?_ He smiled, bringing the heart to his chest. _ill give him his gift tonight ill pull him into the hallway and ask him why he ripped the heart _  
Riku smiled holding the heart to his chest still he walked home.

+--  


Sora sobbed as he burst through the door, running up the stairs into his bedroom. Falling onto his bed tears bursting out of his eye sockets. "I-Im so so stupid!" He sobbed into his pillow. "wh-why would R-Riku want my-my- my heart..." Clawing the bed sheets. "He has...everything...he-he doesn't need my heart..."Sora sobbed harder. A few hours later he got up.  
" the dance...it starts soon at 8..." He turned to his watch," its 7..i should get ready...i wont let R-Ri...him ruin tonight for me." Getting up he put his tux on, it had been his fathers. He ran a come through his hair in an attempt to style it in any different way but failed miserably.  
He turned to his watch, 7:58 i should get goin...than again..i could alway come late..not like anyones expecting me.."  
So Sora walked through the park, sitting down and glancing to his watch, thoughts of the dance fading to thoughts of Riku..._ stop it he doesn't like you.._  
Sora sighed, getting up to walk to the school. It was a long walk, which turned into a run after it began to rain, hard.

Riku sat at the table in the farthest corner of the gym._wheres Sora?_ Riku thought. He sighed turning his attention to Roxas and Axel, who were nearly be good as fucking on the dance floor. Riku sighed. Axel suddenly popped up in his face, leaving Roxas dancing with everyone else.  
" Riku baby, whats a matter?"Placing his hand on Rikus  
"Nothing Axel" shrugging it off. "Just go dance, Roxas is getting lonely."  
"He fine." Axel said smiling while looking at the boy.  
"You really changed him Axel, for the better"  
"I have haven't I, i think hes the first boy i ever truely loved."  
"Don't get all sentimental on me!"  
Raising his hands up defensilvly" Fine Fine! you just have a stick up your ass cause Soras not here!"  
Riku sighed," I know.. i found this" Pulling out the heart" He made it for me, but he ripped it before giving it to me..."  
"Wow, thats soo..special..Riku why would he rip it?"  
"Thats the thing i dont know and i really wanna ask him."  
"Well could dancing a bit hurt?"  
Riku smiled,"One dance couldn't hurt"  
Riku walked up and started dancing with this girl, Kairi, she was really slutty, but maybe it was just what Riku needed.

The rain poured down on him as he ran,_ Riku...i want to see you.._  
The music boomed down on him,_ Sora...i want to see you.._  
He slipped hurting his knees on the concrete,_ Riku..i want to hold you.._  
Spinning the girl around, she slightly kicked him_ Sora..i want to hold you_  
Seeing the lights of the school he smiled,_ Riku...i need you..._  
The flashing lights blinding him, he frowned_ Sora.. i need you.._

Bursting through the school doors,  
Kairi came a little closer,  
Running down they hall way, shoes making wet noises against the ground.  
Her hands running up his back, coming closer,  
He was close to the doors of the gym.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
And closer.  
Doors burst open.  
lips touching lips.  
Eyes searching wide open.  
Eyes drawing close.  
Hands fumbling nervously.  
Hands running through hair.  
Feet scrambling across the floor.  
Bodies stopping all movement at all.  
Eyes finding what they looking for, drawing painfully tight.  
Eyes opening slowly.  
A gasp.  
A sniffle.  
A heart shattering.  
A heart feeling the pain.  
Sora turned and ran, leaving a wet trail behind him. " im so stupid..so stupid..i shouldn't of came..he said he was gay..he said...he likes her..not me..."  
"Sora!" Riku cried pushing off the red head, and ran after him as Sora had just burst through the doors into the hallway."No Sora! No!"  
Sora turned the corner, slipped and fell. Banging his head into a locker, he craddled up and cried.  
Riku saw Sora turn the corner, a bang, a loud sob. Running after him, He stopped once he turned to corner. He saw Sora, his Sora, crying, he had caused that...  
Bending next to him.  
"Sora..."  
Sora lifted his head from his arms. Teary blue eyes, face stained with tears and rain drops, hair clinging to his face, but still somewhat keeping their bounce.  
"Riku!" Sora said sobbing into his arms once more.  
"Sora? whats wrong?"  
"Nothing..I-its nothing...just fell and hit my head..."  
"Sora.." Pulling out the heart, while Sora lifted his head, Sora held back another sob."This..this isn't nothing.."  
Banging his fist against Rikus chest, he screamed, "It is nothing! im nothing! its-its- its worthless! its not good enough! ill never be good enough! im sorry! its just a stupid gift! just a stupid gift..just a stupid gift..." he drifted off letting another sob out.  


"Sora! its not worthless! its not nothing! its not stupid! and it is good enough! Its better than anything i've ever gotten! Its your heart! why did you rip it! Sora why!" Riku was crying now too.  
"Its not good! its horrible! My heart isn't worth anything! i saw all the other gifts you got! they were...they were worth something! and i looked at my heart, and i realized my gift wasn't good enough for you! its just paper, and some markers! it was stupid! My gift- no one wants my heart!" Sora got up and ran into the rain. Riku soon followed after, catching him by the wrist. Sora turned to him Riku looked into his beautiful blue eyes. And said,  
"I want you heart"  
Before capturing his lips in the most passionate kiss anyone could ever share.


	18. Chapter 18

Sweet And Sour Chapter 19  
"Lovely Hate"

Authors Note: yes i no :D another fuken chapter! wow one more and im in the twenties booyaka! :3 your probably gonna start wen is this freaken story gonna end im thinking about making this story 30(maybe even 35) chapters and then im gonna finish it and i dont care if you dont like the ending. than i can rest in my glory days as having ONE finshed story lol. wat do you ppl think up to 30 chapters? or should i just make one more longgggggggg ass chapter with all my ideas which will proabably take months to fuken write and then type up? omfg you dont know how much i love theses authors notes :D  
alright heres the story: chu! - new favorite word

Axel kissed Roxas sweetly, and looked into his eyes smiling. Roxas smile was wide, his eyes glittering with such intensity. Axel carresed his cheek.  
He remembered the day he had first met Roxas, even if it has only been a couple of weeks, he remembered how dead his eyes looked. But now they were full of life, and Axel was going to make sure it stayed that way.  
"Roxas, I love you"  
Roxas blushed. "i love you too"  
Dwelling in their simple bliss for a moment longer, Axel kissed his forehead.  
"Go get ready, kay?" he whispered.  
Roxas nodded and jumped off the counter. Axel watched as Roxas little butt rocked side to side, and around the corner.  
Smiling, he sighed and leaned his weight against the counter. _hes so perfect, what would i do without him? hes like an angel, my little gift from God_  
Axel chuckled at his own corniness, and went to get himself dressed as well.  
After getting ready, they fed eachother pancakes, giggling at eachothers words.

Axel got up and took Roxas hand, pulling him out of the seat.  
"Where are we going anyway, Ax?"  
Axel smiled.  
"Surprise" poking Roxas cute button nose.  
Roxas pouted.  
"Axwy" Over come with such emotions of how adorable he looked, Axel pushed Roxas into the wall and shoved his toung into his mouth.  
Moaning, Roxas quickly excepted the rough kiss. Their toungs soothing over eachother, He moaned again.  
Pulling away slowly, both boys opened their eyes to eachother slowly. They exchanged small smiles, as Axel led them out the door.

"you still didnt say where were going" Roxas said mockingly.  
Axel smirked, "Shut it Blondie" Ruffling his blonde hair.

Finally after driving for some time, Axel let go of their intertwined fingers. Roxas gasped at loss of warmth.  
"Were here" Axel said kissing Roxas gingerly.  
Getting out og the car, Roxas blue eyes widended.  
"A-Axel!"  
Smiling, "I know"  
Roxas smiled wildly at the scenery before him. The city light glittering in the sunset sky, so close, but yet so far away. It was beautiful.  
"Is beautiful" Roxas said eyes still wandering for anything he might have overlooked.  
Axel drapped an arm over Roxas shoulders, bringing him close.  
"Your beautiful'  
Roxas smiled and kissed Axel.  
"Come Rox" Axel intertwined their fingers. "Theres a resteraunt nearby" Roxas smiled, leaning his head on Axels, giving his hand a light squeeze, that was returned.  
They walked in lovely silence. Finally arriving, they were seated, and ordered. Music filling their ears.

_Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be  
Sippin' wine, killing time  
Trying to solve life's mysteries_  
Axel held Roxas hand, mouthing the words Roxas joining in.

_If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
There's nowhere else tonight we should be_

You wanna make a memory?   
Axel continued to stare into Roxas eyes.  
Roxas pulled them into a kiss, his eyes sitll open. He smiled at what he saw.  
He jumped off and ran away.  
"Rox?" Axel said looking for him until he heard.  
_  
Whoa..._

Man I just saw something  
I'm glad that you are here.  
I got to start to thinking  


_And seeing things so clear.  
Cause now how could I forget  
What she left  
What happened in November  
Is what I needed.  
And I'm sorry, that it shows  
But life ain't so bad you know.  
_  
"Roxas?" He turned toward the stage, there was Roxas singing his heart out.

_Now the skies such a sweet blue  
You made this come true.  
My heart feels so new, whoa...  
Its now wonderful to  
See beautiful views.  
Like skies that are so blue, whoa, whoa!  
I'll never leave us you know!  
_

Axel smiled, as the crowd cheered. But amongst the crowd, one frowned.

_  
I turn it off for this  
Looks like we got what we wished.  
It snowed in Texas, but you missed (the 1st time since '86)  
And I can't stop thinking of how wonderful this is.  
And I'm sorry, I sound glad, but why always be so sad._

Now the skies such a sweet blue  
You made this come true.  
My heart feels so new, whoa...  
Its now wonderful to  
See beautiful views.  
Like skies that are so blue, whoa, whoa!

And I know that sometimes oh I might feel alone, so broken, cold  
Now I'll show that I know that

The skies such a sweet blue  
You made this come true.  
My heart feels so new, whoa...  


_Its now wonderful to  
See beautiful views.  
Like skies that are so blue, whoa, whoa!  
I'll never leave us you know, whoa!  
_

Roxas blushed, rubbing the back of his head, as the crowd cheered.  
Hoping off the stage, he walked over to their table. Axel smiled.  
"W-was..i o-okay?" Roxas stamered.  
Axel kissed him gently.  
"Wonderful" Roxas smiled sitting back at the table, nature called.  
"Listen Babe, i gotta go to the bathroom, be right back" Roxas nodded and Axel walked off.  
Roxas sighed, this was going so perfect, nothing could ruin it.  
Then, a laugh. He knew that laugh well. It caused shivers to cascade down his spine. he could **never** forget it. Getting up he stared.  
"you were always a great singer" Walking forward, Roxas eyes widened in horror.  
"mm...m-m"  
"You've been very bad Roxas, i missed you"  
Roxas heart stoped as her wicked smiled over took her face.  
"M-Mom"

end chapter 19


	19. Chapter 19

Sweet And Sour Chapter 19  
"Lovely Hate"

Authors Note: yes i no :D another fuken chapter! wow one more and im in the twenties booyaka! :3 your probably gonna start wen is this freaken story gonna end im thinking about making this story 30(maybe even 35) chapters and then im gonna finish it and i dont care if you dont like the ending. than i can rest in my glory days as having ONE finshed story lol. wat do you ppl think up to 30 chapters? or should i just make one more longgggggggg ass chapter with all my ideas which will proabably take months to fuken write and then type up? omfg you dont know how much i love theses authors notes :D  
alright heres the story: chu! - new favorite word

Axel kissed Roxas sweetly, and looked into his eyes smiling. Roxas smile was wide, his eyes glittering with such intensity. Axel carresed his cheek.  
He remembered the day he had first met Roxas, even if it has only been a couple of weeks, he remembered how dead his eyes looked. But now they were full of life, and Axel was going to make sure it stayed that way.  
"Roxas, I love you"  
Roxas blushed. "i love you too"  
Dwelling in their simple bliss for a moment longer, Axel kissed his forehead.  
"Go get ready, kay?" he whispered.  
Roxas nodded and jumped off the counter. Axel watched as Roxas little butt rocked side to side, and around the corner.  
Smiling, he sighed and leaned his weight against the counter. _hes so perfect, what would i do without him? hes like an angel, my little gift from God_  
Axel chuckled at his own corniness, and went to get himself dressed as well.  
After getting ready, they fed eachother pancakes, giggling at eachothers words.

Axel got up and took Roxas hand, pulling him out of the seat.  
"Where are we going anyway, Ax?"  
Axel smiled.  
"Surprise" poking Roxas cute button nose.  
Roxas pouted.  
"Axwy" Over come with such emotions of how adorable he looked, Axel pushed Roxas into the wall and shoved his toung into his mouth.  
Moaning, Roxas quickly excepted the rough kiss. Their toungs soothing over eachother, He moaned again.  
Pulling away slowly, both boys opened their eyes to eachother slowly. They exchanged small smiles, as Axel led them out the door.

"you still didnt say where were going" Roxas said mockingly.  
Axel smirked, "Shut it Blondie" Ruffling his blonde hair.

Finally after driving for some time, Axel let go of their intertwined fingers. Roxas gasped at loss of warmth.  
"Were here" Axel said kissing Roxas gingerly.  
Getting out og the car, Roxas blue eyes widended.  
"A-Axel!"  
Smiling, "I know"  
Roxas smiled wildly at the scenery before him. The city light glittering in the sunset sky, so close, but yet so far away. It was beautiful.  
"Is beautiful" Roxas said eyes still wandering for anything he might have overlooked.  
Axel drapped an arm over Roxas shoulders, bringing him close.  
"Your beautiful'  
Roxas smiled and kissed Axel.  
"Come Rox" Axel intertwined their fingers. "Theres a resteraunt nearby" Roxas smiled, leaning his head on Axels, giving his hand a light squeeze, that was returned.  
They walked in lovely silence. Finally arriving, they were seated, and ordered. Music filling their ears.

_Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be  
Sippin' wine, killing time  
Trying to solve life's mysteries_  
Axel held Roxas hand, mouthing the words Roxas joining in.

_If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
There's nowhere else tonight we should be_

You wanna make a memory?   
Axel continued to stare into Roxas eyes.  
Roxas pulled them into a kiss, his eyes sitll open. He smiled at what he saw.  
He jumped off and ran away.  
"Rox?" Axel said looking for him until he heard.  
_  
Whoa..._

Man I just saw something  
I'm glad that you are here.  
I got to start to thinking  


_And seeing things so clear.  
Cause now how could I forget  
What she left  
What happened in November  
Is what I needed.  
And I'm sorry, that it shows  
But life ain't so bad you know.  
_  
"Roxas?" He turned toward the stage, there was Roxas singing his heart out.

_Now the skies such a sweet blue  
You made this come true.  
My heart feels so new, whoa...  
Its now wonderful to  
See beautiful views.  
Like skies that are so blue, whoa, whoa!  
I'll never leave us you know!  
_

Axel smiled, as the crowd cheered. But amongst the crowd, one frowned.

_  
I turn it off for this  
Looks like we got what we wished.  
It snowed in Texas, but you missed (the 1st time since '86)  
And I can't stop thinking of how wonderful this is.  
And I'm sorry, I sound glad, but why always be so sad._

Now the skies such a sweet blue  
You made this come true.  
My heart feels so new, whoa...  
Its now wonderful to  
See beautiful views.  
Like skies that are so blue, whoa, whoa!

And I know that sometimes oh I might feel alone, so broken, cold  
Now I'll show that I know that

The skies such a sweet blue  
You made this come true.  
My heart feels so new, whoa...  


_Its now wonderful to  
See beautiful views.  
Like skies that are so blue, whoa, whoa!  
I'll never leave us you know, whoa!  
_

Roxas blushed, rubbing the back of his head, as the crowd cheered.  
Hoping off the stage, he walked over to their table. Axel smiled.  
"W-was..i o-okay?" Roxas stamered.  
Axel kissed him gently.  
"Wonderful" Roxas smiled sitting back at the table, nature called.  
"Listen Babe, i gotta go to the bathroom, be right back" Roxas nodded and Axel walked off.  
Roxas sighed, this was going so perfect, nothing could ruin it.  
Then, a laugh. He knew that laugh well. It caused shivers to cascade down his spine. he could **never** forget it. Getting up he stared.  
"you were always a great singer" Walking forward, Roxas eyes widened in horror.  
"mm...m-m"  
"You've been very bad Roxas, i missed you"  
Roxas heart stoped as her wicked smiled over took her face.  
"M-Mom"

end chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Sweet And Sour  
Chapter 20  
** "Love, Reach Out, Shout, Do Anything To Get Me In Your Arms Again"**

--

Roxas mother smirked at her sons horrified state. She hated that face, and yet loved it. It was just an assurance that she wasn't the only one suffering, she would make sure of that. Ever since her husband left...at least thats what she had said... he didn't love her, and well, not really her so much either.  
"M-Mom! what are you doing here!" Roxas blue eyes shacking in terror as he scanned his mothers face for any clues.  
"hehe...Roxas...your so pathetic..."  
Roxas spine cascaded over with fear. Where the hell was Axel? he needed him right now...

Axel hummed as he walked out of the stall. Rinsing his hands in the blue marble sink.  
Wiping his hands dry, he looked at the mirror, fixing his hair. He smiled. Tonight was the night, Axel would prove to Roxas how much he loved him, he would blow his freaken mind...

--

Roxas mind was exploding with thoughts..

_wheres Axel?_  
_what is she gonna do!_  
_Help!_  
_whats with that look on her face?!_  
_o my god please dont take me back!_

"Im taking you back Roxas..and we can finish this once and for all.."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!"  
she just smirked, her blonde hair deviously falling in front of her deathly looking eyes. She grabbed his wrist before he could run away.  
"A-A-Ax" he couldn't say it.

Axel walked out of the bathroom, fingering the object in his pocket.

"no one can save you now, so dont even try!" She pulled him towards the door, struggling kicking and screaming.  
"--AXEL!! HELP ME! AXEL! WHERE ARE YOU!! HELP ME! FOR GODS SAKE HELP ME!"  
His mother turned to him,  
"There is no god"  


Roxas lost all color.  
Axels eyes went wide as he heard his lover screaming.  
Looking straight at the table. He saw Roxas being taken by a evil looking woman.  
"ro-ROXAS!"  
Roxas turned to Axel, with tear struct, terrified eyes. Roxas reached out for him and screamed.  
"AXEL! HELP ME!"  
"ROXAS!"  
His mother dragged him out the door, screaming.  
"LET HIM THE FUCK GO!"  
Roxas screamed and kicked furiously.  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
"AXEL! AXEL! FUCKEN HELP! PLEASE!"  
'YOU FUCKEN BRAT!" She smacked him, and picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AXEL!" he kicked at her face.  
Axel ran out the door, looking hurridly left and right.  
"ROXAS!" He screamed as he spotted him being thrown into a car, the door being slammed violently. Roxas scrambled up, pulling helplessly at the door. Locked.  
He looked out of the back window, hands pushed up against it.  
Axel ran as she got into the car, starting the ignition.  
"ROXAS!"  
The car started.  
Roxas eyes went wide, and he banged against the window, screaming, as the car began to move.

"ROXAS! NO! DONT-PLEASE!"

Axels feet beat against the ground as sound slowly fadded into nothing.  
'Roxas' Axel screamed, no sound coming out. Everything seem to fall into slow motion. Roxas banging against the window, screaming Axels name into deathly silence.  
the car picked up speed.  
Axel ran, screaming to him, even though he knew it wouldn't stop.  
Roxas blue eyes flashed, as his face crumbled into a sob, still screaming.  
'Axel!' Roxas called 'Axel please! save me!' He saw the mouthed words.  
Than sound came back violently as Axel screamed.  
"ROXAS I LOVE YOU!" The car sped down the hill, into the darkness, nothingness.  
Axel stopped running. Tear rolling down his cheeks, the saltiness of it burning against his skin. He screamed, looking were Roxas just was, replaying the whole scene in his head. All the happy moments of their time together, Roxas laugh, his smile. The way he screamed when Axel made love to him. The way Roxas body felt against him when they hugged.  
And then it occurred to him.  
Roxas was gone.

--


	21. Chapter 21

Sweet and Sour Chapter 21  
"All Bad things always come to a **Tragic** Ending"  
PART 1

Roxas cowered away from the back seat window, whimpering...  
"a-axel..." Taking in sharp breaths, sobbing...  
Why? Why? was this happening?

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" Roxas demanded.

The demonic women nearly chuckled, shaking her head. Roxas glared.  
"I FUCKEN SAID WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"tsk, tsk Roxas...curses?" The windshield whippers stabbing against the incoming raindrops. "i thought i raised you better than that.."

Roxas whole body shuddered with anger, How could she fucken say that? SHE never did anything for HIM! She..she...

"You. Whore."

His mothers actions disrupted for a moment. The pitter patter of rain, and the beating of Roxas heart.  
" You caused me nothing but pain! and now your taking me away from Axel! You BITCH!"  
"You were a horrible mother! you never cared about me! or Hayner and Stefen! and now...Axel!" Roxas sobbed. "your taking me away from Axel..the only person who ever really cared!" Turning around..she..  
SLAP  
"Who the fuck is Axel? you little brat? IM the only person you _love_ Got that? He wont come after YOU. He doesn't care about YOU. " Voice become sweeter, "Only mommy does..mommys the only one that cares..." She tried to caress his cheek. Smacking it away.  
"Liar." Roxas eyes became stone cold at his mothers word. Axel would come...right? Ofcourse he would! He saw how Axel ran after him, the desperation, Axel loved him.

"He loves me!" Roxas clenched his fists into the leather seat.  
"wrong." She said.  
"He loves me!" Roxas declared.  
"wrong. he wont come for you, just like your father didn't come for us!"  
"w-what?" Roxas was bewildered. His..his father? He had a father?  
"SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE A DAD?!"  
She turned to him, dead blue eyes peircing through pure ones.  
"You _had_ one"  
"W-what did you do! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! WHAT THE HELL!"  


She only smirked, and continued driving.  
"You love ME Roxas, and you KNOW it. IM the one who took you, IM the one who _Loved_ you..im the only one Roxas...remeber what you said.." Roxas stood in shame, hurt and anger.  
Tears rolling down his cheeks in a never ending stream. He was crying the hurt out, the memories, the _pain._ He knew it would never go away...the memories..what he had said...  
Clenching his eyes shut, and letting out a loud sob. But that was **then** and this was **now**. He wouldn't let this bitch ruin his life more.

"i didn't mean it! i _never s-said i l-loved you! N-not like wit-with A-Axel!"_

She stopped driving.

"You.." Her fists clenched over the steering wheel. "You..did...with him?" She glared at the wet street before her.  
Roxas let out a small smile, it was his chance to hurt her.  
"Yes, and i enjoyed every minute of it! i told him i lov-"  
And then time stopped. Roxas eyes grew wider and wider, a gasp reached its way into him. For he had stopped himself. Why?

The small flash of silver that glistened in the moon light, resting almost painfully in her right pocket...

--


	22. Chapter 22

Sweet and Sour Chapter 21

"This is just **ShadowsPlay**"  
Part 2

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO!" Axel exclaimed, pulling painfully at his red locks, plucking a few. Rotating in circles, replaying everything, screaming how he didn't know what to do.

Hyperventilating.  
"Okay okay Axel, calm down, you can save him...HOW CAN I CALM DOWN THE BOY I LOVE IS GONE!" Smacking himself.

"Calm down! uh...okay! what can you do?...what can you do?...YOU JUST WATCHED HIM GO YOU IDIOT!"  
"SHUTUP!" He yelled at himself, he was going crazy. Roxas was gone and he couldn't do anything about it!  
But Axel decided he **would** do something about it.

"okay okay! who would know what to do? who!? umm...Riku! he would know..he always knows!.." Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Rikus cell.  
"hurry up...GOD DA-"

Sora moaned as Riku practically ripped off his shirt. Riku ground their hips together, moaning together in unison.  
"r-riku..." Riku smiled.  
He licked a trail up his torso. Sora screamed in pleasure. "Riku!" The bed sheets scrunched underneath Soras grip, as Riku rolled his hips once more.  
Sora gasped as Riku encircled one of his nipples with his..

"_ Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone You don't like being second I don't like being wrong_"  
Riku groaned.  
"R-riku? whats that?"  
Riku didn't bother rolling off Sora, he reached over to his bed side table and grabbed the vibrating cell.  
"Axel?" Riku hastily clicked the phone on.  
"MMIT! RIKU PICK UP!"  
"Axel?! whats wrong!" Riku cried franticly, sitting on Soras lap. Sora propped himself up, a worried expression invading his innocent features.  
"RIKU!" O god! Roxas! he..HE!"  
"What happened to Roxas?!" Sora and Riku both cried.  
"Hes...hes.." Axel inhaling frantic gasps of air.  


"Axel! Axel! whats wrong! what happened!"  
"gone.."  
"Roxas gone? who took him?"  
"i-i dont know! some crazy bitch!"  
"his mom" Sora said mortified.  
"what?" Riku asked confused.  
"his mom! Riku his mom! she took him!" Sora said shaking Rikus bare shoulders.  
"THAT BITCH!" Axel cried so loud it crackled Rikus speakers. The phone wasn't even on speaker.  
"where does Roxas live Sora?" Riku said staring into his boyfriends blue irises.  
"He lives..." Before Sora could even finish, Axel slammed the door of his car.

He would get his blondie back, whatever it takes, he would.

"S-STOP IT!" Roxas cried as he was violently picked up by a cruel womans fingertips.  
Thrashing around violently, she pulled him out of the car.  
"where..home..." She said monotony, smiling evily, blue eyes staring blankly at the door while she pulled Roxas towards it.  
"N- no! this isn't my home! Never was!" Roxas cried.  
O god what was she going to do? what was HE going to do? what was AXEL going to do? Roxas thought franticly.  
Screaming as she kicked open the door and threw him onto the cold floor.

Roxas kept his eyes clutched from pain.  
_Spit.  
Splat. _  
Roxas felt something wet fall on his face. Touching his face, he looked at his hand.  
It wasn't water.  
It was blood.

Roxas terrifying looked up with shaky teary eyes. Eyes adjusting to the darkness of the home.  
_Creak.._  
Creak...  
Roxas muttered.."A-a-ax.."  
Above him swayed two bodies. His _brothers_ bodies. Roxas tried to scream, but couldn't manage a sound. Roxas focused in on the picture.  
Hayner clung his hand onto Stefan's.  
Were they still _alive_?  
_"roxas"_ Roxas looked upon his brothers dieing face.  
"ha-hayner.."  
another drop of blood fell.  
And Roxas fell silent straining his ears to hear his brothers words.  


And on his last dieing breath. Roxas heard and he heard well.

_"Run"_  
--


	23. Chapter 23

**+Sweet&Sour-**  
--Chapter 21 Part 3--

_Hopefully Im not too Late_

Authors note: OMFG!! yesh i noes. LONG WAYY LONG over due. so here it is enjoy! my lurvs. leave lots of love comments full of love and joyness! yayayayay! 3

--  
Axel pressed the gas of his car with all his might. Green eyes piercing with worry and furry.  
Mostly furry.

she took him. she fucking _took_ him. How could-

Axel blew his flaming hair out of his face, as he turned around the block so sharply, his cell phone almost flew out of his hands.  
Axel listened as the crude speaker of his phone mimicked Soras panic voice.

_"Okay Axel! he lives on- O MY GOD AXEL WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?-"_

Cut of by Rikus words,"Sora!Calm down! the only way we can help Roxas is if you tell him where he lives! okay! hes going to be fine!"

"B-but Riku...", he inhaled deeply, trying to calm down,'o-okay, he l-lives on 587, D-da-davids Driveway, the house which l-looks th-the crapiest...o my god...i hope R-Roxas is okay..omg..."

Sora voice fadded away slowly, turn after turn after turn, Axel made. He was going to fucking kill her. **Kill Her**.  
Rikus voice mixed in with the fading of Soras, mixing in with hurried humming of Axels speeding car. The rain poured down the window pane, forming painful designs of agony along Axels  
view on the outside world.The world, somwhere in that was Roxas. Scared, screaming, alone.  
Alone With Her. _Her_.

Axel moved his lips in a silent prayer to God.

It would be okay. Axel would make **sure** it would be okay.

That _She_ would be gone.

But how?

Finding his own voice, he spoke into the cellphone.  


Voice scratchy and pained, and barely over a whisper.  
"Riku, i need you to bring the police to that house."  
_"You got it Axel"_

**Click.**

But what if the police got there too late?  
What if she already hurt him?  
What if she ki-  
"No."Axel told himself.  
"Hes going to be fine. Hes going to be safe. Your going to give him the ring. Your going to be with him forever. _Shes going to die._"

And if anyone knew Axel better, they would know.

Axel was always true to his word.

Then Axel remebered what he had in his glove department. What his grandfather had put there, "Just for Protection".

How?  
Axel knew How.

The deadly woman towered over her terrified son. She would hurt him. Like _HE_ had hurt her. How dare Roxas run from her like _HER_  
had. How dare _They_ not love her.  
How dare they.  
**How Dare They**.  
She chuckled and kneeled down by her son. Grasping the splitting image that she had "done away with" many years ago.  
How sad. Her son. Her son that she had made please her so many times. The way she had shoved him down, and made him.  
What she did to him. What she _made_ him do to her. Smiling, she whispered in her sons ear.

"_Do you remeber?_"

_Roxas cheerfully skipped down the path towards his house. The green grass sporting flowers that would soon never bloom again.  
Smiling, innoccent blue eyes, wide and gleaming with happiness, Roxas turned the door knob of his front door. Stepping inside, he  
_

_kicked off his big blue shoes, dropped his checkered book bag, and walked into the living room._

"Mom?" Roxas own small sweet voice called.  
A sniffle.  
A cry.  
Curiously, Roxas walked into the living room, where his mother was sitting on the couch. Head clutched in hands, perched upon knees.  
Her gray shirtdress clinging to her body loosely. Her blond hair fell away from her face as Roxas called to her again.  
Tears streamed down her face.  
"Mommy? Why are you crying?" She smiled softly, the last real loving smile he would ever recieve from her. She patted the couch, and Roxas  
swipped his socked feet over there and sat down. She put her arm over his shoulder and hugged him.  
Pulling away, Roxas whiped away a tear.  
"Mommy whats wrong?"  
"Nothing Roxas, im just a little upset today"  
"why?" Blue eyes filling with confusion.  
She caressed his cheek some, before letting her hand fall and grab onto her little 7 year olds hand.  
"Nothing sweetie, im just lonely.."  
"lonely?" Roxas asked looking up into his mothers blue eyes, which were duller than his.  
"yes, honey..."  
"But why? You have me, Hayner and Stefan" A cheerful smile came upon his face.  
"I know sweetie, but..you wouldn't understand.."  
"tell me mommy! im old enough!" He pouted.  
She looked down and deep into her sons eyes.  
"well..you..no Roxas your too young.."  
"tell me!!" Roxas whined.  
"Ro-"  
"tell me! tell me!"  
"okay..well Roxas you see...a woman like me...need certain things..."  
"things?"  
"Yes things"  
"What..kind of things?"  
Suddenly her eyes did seem like the normal shade of blue. They became...  
"Sexual things" Her voice monotoned.  
Roxas eyes went wide. "what is sexual things? cant you buy it at the store?"  
Her eyes were somewhat...  
Shacking her head. "no you cant buy it from the store."  
"then how can you get happier mommy?"  
"Hayner used to make mommy happy."  
Empty.  
Hollow.  
__

_**Dead.**__  
"How!?" He cried happily.  
"He used to do whatever Mommy told him to do"  
"What did you tell him to do? I COULD DO IT!"  
"You would have to do anything i said and not nag, or tell anyone about it Roxas."  
He nodded.  
She smiled.  
He smiled.  
"what do i have to do?"  
She grabbed his wrists. He looked towards her confused.  
She pushed him slowly onto the couch.  
"Mommy?"  
"Shh Roxas..you want to make mommy happy right?" he nodded.  
"than just go along with it, okay?" He nodded once more.  
She put her hands along his chest, moving them up to his face. Feeling his curves around.  
He shivered.  
She breathed hot breath onto his skin that made him shiver more fiercely.  
"M-mom-"  
"Shh." She said sternly._

Roxas breathed in frightenly. She then dove in.  
She touched his lips with her. Wormed her way in with her toung.  
And Roxas moaned into his first kiss.  
"Mommy will be happy" Roxas thought, "Even though this is scary."

She slipped a hand underneath his shirt, encircled a small nipple underneath her manicured fingertipes.  
Roxas couldn't help himself, and he screamed.  
She smiled cruely, teasingly biting his toung. She slipped his shirt off and licked the small pink buds.  
She moved downwards. The more she went down, the more sound Roxas addmitied from his small sticky mouth.  
She rubbed the small bump through his clothes. He screamed. "M-mom! dont your- your not-" She rubbed harder.

"Ahhaa.." Roxas bucked his hips. His mother tiptoed her long slender fingers into his boxers and pulled the throbbing organ out.  
She encircled it with her lipsticked lips. Leaving red marks up and down, as Roxas screamed and screamed for her to stop and other cries  
for her to go on.  
He screamed loudly as the orgasim rocked his body. Shivering, he looked at his mom, who had white liquid spilling at the corners of her mouth.  
She smiled.  
She whispered into his ear.  


_"Mommies turn"  
_  
Roxas shivered.  
He didn't want to remeber.

She pushed him onto the floor once more.  
"Remeber that day Roxas?" He stared blankly until she suddenly whipped his back. A scream of agony escaped his sweet mouth.  
She ripped his shirt off as Roxas screamed and fought back.  
She whipped him once more, and he screamed once more.  
"I want to hurt you so bad Roxas, like your father hurt me"  
Another whip of the belt.  
"He left me Roxas after you told him what happened"  
Another slash and gush of blood fell from his body.  
"You know what i did Roxas?"  
His tears fell and mixed in with his blood on the floor.  
"I killed him"  
Terror.  
"and im going to kill you too"  
Roxas screamed.  
"AXEL! HELP ME!"  
She whipped him once more.  
"Lets make a deal Roxas, if Axel comes, ill let you go..."  
"Axel will come!"  
She smiled. "O I highly doubt that."

Axel walked upon the lawn.  
Riku dailed 911 franticly.  
Sora shook in fear, chanting a prayer.  
Roxas screamed.

Axel heard Roxas screams.  
Riku hurriedly spoke into the phone, while the officers replied.  
Sora began to cry.  
Roxas cried in agony.

Axel put a hand over what he had hidden in his pocket.  
Riku pulled onto Soras hand.  
Sora followed Riku into his car.  


Roxas looked upon his mother with bloody tears.

_"help"_ All four thought.

And Roxas would get help, even if it killed all four of them.

Axel burst through the door.  
"ROXAS!"  
He heard Roxas scream.  
"A-Axe-AHH!"  
Axel could of sworn he heard the sound of a belt hitting HIS blondie beautiful body.  
Running towards the sound, she said upon seeing him.  
"o, Roxas, i will have to give you credit, he did actually come."  
"YOU BITCH." Axel seethed.  
She simply laughed.  
"well, Roxas looks like were going to have a showdow"  
"BUT YOU SAID!"  
"who cares what i said, So Axel? is it? what buisness do you have with my son?"  
"SON? HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM YOUR SON? YOU EVIL BITCH! I FUCKING LOVE  
ROXAS AND YOU TAKE HIM AWAY!"  
"You...love him?" She stared on with disbalief.  
He charged towards her, pushing her out of the way, he pulled Roxas into a hug.  
"AXEL!" Roxas screamed into his chest.  
She chuckeled.  
"what a cute scene! the two "lovers" together at last!! but one problem.."  
She pulled something out.  
"What are you going to do about little old me?"  
She flashed her gun towards them.  
Roxas clung onto Axel for dear life.  
"O well..since you LOVE each other so much!, lets make a deal, i want to see this supposed love."  
"I dont need to prove my love for Roxas to you!" Axel barked at her.  
He needed to do this.  
For Roxas.

She laughed, "See ive never been loved, so i want to see what love looks like.." She became very saddened.  
"Im...o my god..." Realizing the gun in her hands," What am I doing! What have i- WHAT HAVE I DONE?"  
"I-ill tell you what you did Mom!!" Roxas called. "You-You hurt me, " Realization poured into her eyes. "You Raped me!"  
"You-you! you ruined everything! i was happy with Axel! i was..i was loved! i was...home with him."  
Tears poured into her eyes. "Roxas im..im sooo sorry! NO my baby!! i ...i couldn't of..."

If only they had known sooner.  
"Yes, you did mom! you did!" His tears poured out on there own.  
"I..no...i.i...Roxas...im so sorry...i thought...i was protecting you..."  
That all this...  
"Roxas...ill leave you alone forever...just..i want to see you...happy before i die..."  
Was grade A...  
"Kiss him for me...please..then ill kill myself...please.."  
Bull crap.

Roxas nodded. (SERIOUSLY PEOPLE HOW GULLIBLE COULD ONE KID BE?)  
Axel pulled Roxas into the kiss. She smiled.  
She walked up to them, as little kisses and wet nosies were made.  
Axels heart beat against his chest.  
She lifted the gun up into the air.  
And aimed.  
"your not meant to be happy Roxas.."  
But if she knew he had known.  
"Your meant to be alone"  
If she knew he saw what Roxas couldn't see.  
"Just like me"  
Roxas screamed.  
BANG.

A body fell onto the floor in a pool of blood.  
Eyes fluttering to a close.

The smoke flew of Axels gun.  
Axel breathed in heavily as Roxas burried his head into his chest sobbing.

Only if she had know he could see what she was planning.

Axel could have sworn he could hear the faint sound of sirens.  
--


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22

Rikus fingers slipped into Soras empty ones.  
He tried to comfort the sobbing boy as his thumb rolled ever so gently on angel skin.

"it'll be _fine_ sora..."

Riku swallowed hard, grasping onto the leather of the steering wheel even harder.

He didn't know if it would be okay, for all he knew they could be-

Riku gulped._No.._ Never.

"R-ri...Riku..." Sora sobbed.  
Riku kissed Sora gently on top of his head as they turned the curb.

"it will be fine...i promise.."

"Riku...r-roxas...aaaxel..."  
"shh..."  
Sora bit down on his lower lip, as the rain poured down on the windshield.

"Riku...what if..."  
"shh Sora..dont think about it.."  
"but Riku!"  
"Please Sora.."  
"What else am i suppose to think about?"

Riku blinked as he cocked his head to meet Soras eyes.

"just..think about how much i love you..."  
Soras eyes went wide.

_Love?_...

His cheeks blazed with red, as Rikus only held a slight pink.

"R-Riku...i dont...kno-"  
"Its okay..its just..._God i love you so much..._"  


He said squeezing Soras hand and stoping the car for a moment to peck Sora on the lips.

Sora just starred as Riku countinued to drive.

He wanted to love Riku but he didn't know if he really did.

Riku finally stopped the car as they saw swirling lights of red and blue, they both ran out of the car, slamming the doors behind them.  
And ran up to the scene.

Axel cradled Roxas into his arms, holding on tight, whispering unheard words into his ears as the police ran about.

Which Riku soon realized.

Were speckled with _blood._

"Riku!" Axel called, as Sora ran to Roxas.  
"Axel! Are you guys okay?"  
"Yeah..i-I had to.."  
"I know Axel..I know.."  
Riku looked to Sora who was hugging Roxas as they both were sobbing.  
"Ax- huh?"  
Where the hell was..  
"AXEL!" Riku screamed seeing the red head disappearing into the doorway.  
He ran after him.  
"Riku! Where are you going?!" Sora called after him.  
"Axel! He went back.."  
"WHAT" Roxas screeched, and ran towards the house, but Riku grabbed him.  
"No, Roxas you and Sora stay here, ill get him."  
"But-" Sora was cut off by Rikus lips, and a whisper in his ear.  
"_I love you_"  
Roxas and Sora stayed behind as Riku ran into the house.

--  
"Axel!" Riku called, seeing him leaning against a wall in the basement.  
"Riku…this is where…"  
It was Roxas room.  
Covered in "toys" and a pole in the middle, chains lay on the floor Axel was horrified.  
"Axel we got to go"  
"He stayed here….she…hurt him here…." He reached into his pocket, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.  


The golden ring glistened at Axels stare.

"You..think he'll take it Riku?"  
Riku smiled extending his hand forwards.  
"I know so…"  
Axel smiled, as Riku helped him up.  
They started to head for the stairs..

**Tick.**

"what was.."  
"shhhh.."

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

"Oh..shit."  
Axel screeched as they ran up the stairs.

"_he he he…_"  
Roxas turned to the giggled that sent chills down his spine.

There she lay, a bullet through her chest on a stretcher.

"_your meant to be alone Roxas…._"  
His blue eyes went wide.

Her hand shakily recovered a remote from underneath the sheets.

"_Just like..me_"  
"no…"

Click.

**BOOM.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23

--

And as the crushing embers falling into the tawny grass reflected of of their eyes,  
tears welled up.

And they screamed.

And as the cracks and snaps of the collapsing house stabbed each and every center of their hearts,

they would run,  
and the others would say it was too late.

_i love you sora...so much..._

"_riku...RIKU! NO!_"

Roxas reached his hands out towards the house as the police held him back.

"_Axel! AXEL NO!_"

Intense warmth filled Soras stomach, as he could almost feel Rikus every last kiss on his skin. The painful cramps pushed Soras sobs out of his delicate little mouth.

And all he could do was scream Rikus name over and over as he ran.

But ghostly arms caught him, and pulled him back.  
Falling to the ground, Tears spilled over his eye lids, like acid down his cheeks.

It felt like Riku was **gone**.

But he couldn't be gone.  
He couldnt...

could he?

_"no...no! B-but Riku! i do think i love you!_"

And Soras eyes blinked and he realized, there was no life without Riku.

Holding his hand, kissing the tears away, he would never be there...  


Never.

"i love you"

"i love you"  
"i love you"  
"i love you"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"_ RIKU! RIKU I LOVE YOU!_"

and a gush of wind, Sora watched as the police ran after the blond.

Roxas ran, o he ran faster than he ever thought.

Get to Axel,

Axel.  
Axel.  
Axel.

He didn't here anything else, all he heard was Axel.

Whispering into his ear, causing shivers down his spine.

His smile that was to die for,everything...

The blowing wave of dust seemed to push them, as they ran towards the back door.

And everything seemed like slow motion, as Riku cursed to Axel to hurry up, and as he reached for the knob, he prayed that it would turn,  
that he would feel the clicks and snaps of the mechanism of the knob open to their salvation.

--

But they caught him, and threw him back amongst Sora, and together they held on to eachother sobbing and clawing at eachothers skin.

--

He was so close.._so damn close..._


	26. Chapter 26

Sweet & Sour Chapter 24

Before its too late.

-&-  
Riku caught the knob, and a gust of wind blew through the door, causing him to squint.  
All he heard was tiny explosions behind him, and then Axel suddenly pushing him.  
And they jumped out, hopefull to find solid ground.  
"Its not fair!" Roxas screamed at the police man.  
"You have to stay-"  
"Its not fair! Let me go! Let me go and die with him! _please.._ anything but just him…"  
"Roxas…"  
Sora said staring intently at the collapsing building.  
There, to the side, running towards them, were too tall figures.  
Hair blowing in the wind heroicly, and Sora smiled.  
"Its them… its them!"  
And as they approached… it seemed as if the heavens sang a little chorus in his mind, Sora felt a rush of relief, happiness, and thankfulness. "thank you God.."  
And as the flashlights of the sergeant sprayed onto them, his feeling of happiness disappeared into despair.  
"Sir…we tried, we tried but we couldn't find them in the debri…"  
"poor kids…"  
The sergeant patted the two sad firemens back.  
They were gone, they were really _gone.._.  
But that…  
_no.._  
Sora could feel his heart rip apart. He could feel the little muscle that kept him alive tear, and bleed.  
He could feel how it raced to supply his body with life giving oxygen.  
But little did it know that Sora wanted to _die._

-&-  
They couldn't believe it, as they fell to the ground, quickly rolling to a small little ditch in the ground.  
Hearing the explosions, the burning, the screams.  
They stayed their, hearing the cracks and snaps of the wood.  
And just breathed, staring at eachother.  
_Smiling._  
"we- hah…we made it…hah"  
"ye-yeah..hah"

Roxas was sobbing uncontrollably, as he finally got free of the police and ran towards the debri.  
"HES NOT GONE! HES NOT! YOU ASSHOLES ILL FIND HIM ILL FIND HIM!"  
And he started throwing all the little pieces of wood behind him, to the side, everywhere.  


"you can't be gone Axel.. you can't you asshole.. I love you.."  
"ow!"  
Ow?  
_ow?_  
OW!  
Roxas gave himself whiplash throwing his head backwards, and giving the goofiest smile he could ever give.  
"You hit me with wood, love" The red head said, smiling and rubbing the black ash from his cheeks.  
"Axel! Is it is it really you!"  
"who else is this sexy?"  
"Axel!" He screamed and running to his loves arms, smothering his face into ash covered clothes. He didn't care. He had Axel.  
AxelAxelAxel.  
"You didn't think I would give up without a fight did you?"  
"never.."  
Sora ran, tear flowing.  
"Wheres Riku! Axel wheres Riku!"  
"he said tugging violently at Axel.  
"im here im here"  
And Sora screamed with joy toppling over Riku, his new _love_, his _boyfriend_ his _everything_.  
"RikuRikuRikuRiku!"  
"hahaha you like me that much ayy?"  
"not like! LOVE"  
"wait..what?"  
"I love you you goof!"  
And they both smiled, as Riku screamed Yes!  
"Axel? Axel what are you doing..?"  
Axel sat on one knee, searching franticly in his burnt pockets.  
"Aha! Still have it!"  
"Axel?" he said looking down with confusion.  
"Roxas.. with no further interruptions from crazy people.."  
"heh.."Roxas laughed.  
"I love you Rox, you know that, so much… and through all this crazy shit, kidnappings and random exploding houses, I realized I never want to loose you again.."  
"Ax?"  
"Roxas will you marry me?"  
Sora gasped and Riku smiled, and Roxas glomped onto his now _fiance_.  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
"YES!"

Sora screamed as he looked franticly in the know make shift apartment that he and Riku shared.  
"Where is it! RIKU!"  


"Whhhaaattt?" He said coming out of the bathroom fixing his tie.  
"Wheres my tie!"  
"on your head for some reason"He said chuckling.  
"oh! Heh…" Sora grabbed it of his head and shoved it around his neck.  
"Cmon! I don't wanna be late!"  
"Sora you know they wouldn't start without their best man and woman!"  
"Im not the best woman! Im the best brides man!"  
"Shurrrrrrr"  
He pouted and stormed out to go wait in the car.  
"hehehe your so cute"  
"Not cute!"  
"I love you too"

And as they took their places across from one another on the altar they had made by hand on the beach, they smiled at eachother.  
Riku winked at Axel, and Axel smiled trying to shake of his nervousness.  
Then the music started.  
And all eyes glanced towards a boy in white.  
Walking down the isle in a white suit, flowers in his blond hair, wavy from the ocean sprays.  
Roxas smiled, trying to fight back his blush, as his fingers fumbled with the small bouquet.  
And they _knew_.  
That this was only the beginning.  
Life deals you some rough(randomly) hard cards sometimes, but God has a plan for everyone, and this was only the first test of their love. Because if they were going to endure all the sour things in life, they needed to be able to savor the sweet as well.  
And that was it, the end to the beginning of the rest of their lives, Riku proposed to Sora a month later, Roxas and Axel during their first week of marriage didn't even come out of the bedroom and after the wedding guess who got deflowered? I know… do you?  
_ Fini_


End file.
